First Year Is The Hardest
by MyLunaticFringe
Summary: Two years after Punk and AJ got engaged the two are now in their first year of marriage and are going in two separate paths. AJ is off to college making new friends while Punk's dream of being an amazing tattoo artist is up in air. Can these two find a way to make their marriage work or will their first year of marriage come tumbling down? The sequel to Catching Feelings!
1. Two Years Later

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I'm back as you can see and I am ready to rock and roll. I have gotten a lot of messages and feedback from you guys saying that you wanted a sequel to Catching Feelings so here it is. Also I just wanted to give a shout out to**** meredith757 ****for her suggestion for this story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1-Two Years Later<strong>

It had been about two years since Punk and AJ had gotten engaged at Punk's graduation and a lot sure had changed for the young couple. The biggest thing was that shortly after the two got engaged, AJ's parents had allowed her to move in with Punk in a little downtown apartment that he had gotten shortly after graduation and both teens were ecstatic.

Punk and AJ loved living with each other and soon fell into a routine of waking up in each other's arms before school and work and then coming home to dinner that they both cooked together. However what they loved the most was that after dinner and all the dishes were washed and put away, the young couple would venture into their room and just talk about anything that was on their minds.

Most of their talk however soon became about their wedding day that was going to take place a week after AJ had graduated high school. Thankfully they didn't have to plan their wedding alone, because everyone was willing to help out and they didn't want the young couple stressing out. So with everyone's help, Punk and AJ were able to pick out their wedding colors, invitations, the location of their wedding and what they were going to wear for their big day.

However before their wedding could happen, AJ needed to graduate high school first. When that day came, it was one of the happiest days of her young life. It was something that she worked hard to accomplish and it was finally paying off with her being the valedictorian at the graduation ceremony. Everyone was so proud of AJ as they watched her receive her diploma and give her speech, but no one was more proud of her than her husband to be, Punk.

Punk was so happy for his future bride that he was always telling people that she was going to go places in her life. He knew that it was AJ's dream to go to college and when AJ got her acceptance letter, he felt his heart swell with pride and he almost shed a tear when he saw AJ's face light up with the good news.

However the same couldn't be said for his own life because he knew that unlike AJ's life, his own life goals were going down the drain. It had been two years since he had gotten his apprenticeship at the local tattoo shop and so far Punk couldn't really show anything for it. His boss Steve only allowed him to do mostly free or small tattoo jobs that meant that he wasn't going to get paid as much. He had pleaded with Steve about being ready to tattoo the big things, but Steve had always told him no and walked away. Thankfully Punk had gotten his college fund from his parents, so he had been living on that and thankfully was what they were using for the wedding, but it was still frustrating to know that he couldn't reach his full potential and reach his dreams. Anyways with all his frustrations buried away for the time being, Punk got ready for the biggest day of his life as his and AJ's wedding day soon approached.

With AJ's graduation now complete, it was one week till the wedding and it was a mad dash to get everything ready. Thankfully with John being Punk's best man and Kaitlyn being AJ's maid of honor, the two friends took the lead and made sure that everything was ready for Punk and AJ's big day.

Finally it was the morning of the biggest day of their lives and Punk and AJ decided to break tradition and got to be with each other all day leading up to the actual wedding ceremony. The young couple knew that they would be a nervous wreck if they were apart and couldn't see each other, so both Punk and AJ decided that it would be best to be with each other and be stress free.

With only three hours left till the wedding, Punk and AJ broke apart and went to get dressed and be with their respective wedding parties. In the boy's room, Punk along with John and Stephen got dressed in their black tuxes while in the girl's room AJ, Kaitlyn, and John's daughter Emma got dressed in their red dresses and got their hair and makeup done.

When the time finally came, Punk was lead down to the alter that was set up in the park across the street from their apartment and he stood their patiently in front of their family and friends waiting for his beautiful bride to be to walk down the aisle. One by one he watched as the small wedding party walked down the aisle with big smiles on their faces.

Finally it was the moment that Punk had been waiting for two years for as he watched as everyone stood and the wedding music changed. Within seconds of the new softer music start to play, AJ who was holding the arm of her father Carlos, came out from over the hill top and started to slowly make her way over to her soon to be husband.

As soon as Punk's eyes came to rest upon his soon to be wife, tears started to fill his eyes. He had never seen anything more beautiful than seeing AJ come down the aisle wearing a tight yet elegant red dress that fit her body perfectly. She was so beautiful like an angel and Punk right there and then felt like the luckiest man in the world.

When AJ finally got to the alter, Carlos presented his daughter to Punk and tearfully gave his only child and daughter away to younger man. Accepting AJ's hand, Punk then walked up the alter and the wedding ceremony began. In the beginning, AJ and Punk let it be known that they wanted the wedding to symbolize their love and the priest did a really good job in letting the crowd know that Punk and AJ were practically made for each other and deserved to be with each other.

As the ceremony went on, Punk and AJ never once took their eyes off of each other and they both cried as they read their vows to each other. The both vowed to be the best husband and wife that they could be for each other and how the both looked forward to the biggest things in life like children and being able to be with each other for the rest of their lives. They also made sure to vow that they would never give up on each other no matter what and to love each other continuously through the good and the bad.

With their vows now complete and the wedding ceremony coming to an end, the priest looked at Punk and AJ with a big smile on his face and finally pronounced them as man and wife. The funniest thing was that the poor priest didn't have a chance to tell Punk to kiss the bride, because as soon as Punk heard man and wife, he practically pounced on AJ giving her the biggest passionate kiss of her life.

Then with the crowd cheering and whistling, Punk and AJ broke apart and walked down the aisle as man and wife. They were both so happy to be finally married couldn't wait to get the rest of their life started together. For the rest of the reception, it was like one big blur as Punk and AJ went table to table thanking everyone for coming and later on they danced the night away. Finally it was time for them to go, so Punk had taken AJ back to their apartment where he made love to his new bride all night long.

Come to think of it that's all the pretty much did in Hawaii for their honeymoon as well. It was like they were making up for lost time seeing as both Punk and AJ decided to remain abstinent until their wedding night to make their first night as man and wife more special which it did. So for about a week the two lovebirds stayed in their hotel only leaving once or twice to eat a nice dinner and to check out the town.

However that was the last time that they young married couple was able to have any kind of happiness and love like that, because once they got back home it was back to the real world and like everyone had told them, the first year of marriage was certainly the hardest.

* * *

><p><strong>Hurray, Punk and AJ finally got married! It had been a long time coming, but it sure was well worth the wait. So what do you guys think? I thought this might be a good introduction before the real story began. Should I continue?<strong>

**Also please feel free to check out my other story called Meant to Be and it's a Dean/Brie story.**

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	2. First Day

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, I just wanted to thank you for all of the reviews. They really made my day and I loved reading them. Please keep them coming along with your suggestions and things. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**XMyGreatEscapeX who wrote:**

**Omg as soon as I saw the words Sequel to Catching Feelings I squealed so loudly! Thank god I was home alone xD I already love this**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2-First Day<strong>

It had been about three months since Punk and AJ were married and so far it was going great as was to be expected. Really though it was like nothing had changed for Punk and AJ with the only exception of them calling each other husband and wife and having rings on their fingers. However they did have moments when they would get this feeling of Zen and it was an enjoyable feeling that made them realize that they were married.

Now with the wedding out of the way, AJ could now focus on going to college that was only 30 minutes away from where they lived. Unfortunately Punk had to leave for work early to open up the shop and he wasn't there to see AJ off for her first day of school. AJ was thankful for that though because it meant that he wasn't there to see the mess that was going on in the bathroom.

"Are you sure that you don't have the flu or something AJ?" Cassie asked her sister in law as she watched AJ hugged the toilet.

"I'm positive that I don't have the flu Cassie," AJ told her as she wiped her mouth with a towel. "I don't have a fever or anything like that, but I have been getting sick for a couple of days now. I'm surprised Phil hasn't caught on by now."

Cassie chuckled, "That's because he is a man AJ and they notice things like this. However I do think that you need to go to a doctor just to get checked out and make sure that you aren't getting sick or something."

AJ nodded, "Yeah I probably will, but it's going to have to wait until later. Today is our first day of college and I don't want to miss it. Just give me a few minutes to get cleaned up and we will go okay." Cassie nodded and left AJ alone to get dressed.

A few minutes later AJ came out looking a whole lot better and soon the girls were off to college for the first day. They were so excited to be in this new environment that even though their classes didn't start until 11:30, they were still going extra early to walk around the campus and check it out.

"Oh my god this place is huge," Cassie gasped as they got to the main campus. "I hope that we don't get lost going to our classes."

"It'll be okay Cass cause that is what is supposed to happen on the first day. Now let's go get some coffee because we are going to need it," AJ giggled as they walked into the Student Union Building.

It was a huge building that was filled with college kinds looking for something to eat and drink, hang out with friends, or just looking for a quiet place to study. Both AJ and Cassie knew that they were going to spend a lot of time in there. With their coffee now in hand, the girls walked out of the SUB when someone accidently ran into AJ.

"Oh fuck I am so sorry," a raspy voice said.

When AJ looked up, she saw a very handsome man with curly blond hair and blue eyes. "Oh n…n…no it's umm…my fault," she stuttered with her face turning red.

The blue eyed man who was equally as embarrassed shook his head, "No it's my fault really. I wasn't looking where I was going and I ran into you. Can I please buy you another coffee?"

AJ didn't know what came over her, but she nodded her head and followed the blue eyed man while Cassie waited for them outside. "Thanks for doing this even though you didn't have too. What is your name anyways?" AJ asked. She wanted to be polite and make a new friend.

"My name is Jon Good, please to meet you," he said as he held AJ's hand in his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

"Nice too meet you too Jon. My name is April, but you can call me AJ," she told as she blushed deeply.

Jon smiled and ordered AJ her coffee before he handed the cashier his card. "Buy you a coffee AJ is the least that I can do after I split yours. So is this your first year here, because you and your friend looked to be in shock at the size of this place."

AJ nodded her head, "She's actually my sister in law actually, but yeah it is our first day of school here. I'm so excited to be here and see how my classes are since I want to major in teaching."

"Oh cool, I think all of your classes should be easy though considering it's your first year here. I'm in my second year and my classes are still easy because I am taking all of my general classes. Do you have your schedule with you? I want to see what kind of classes you have," Dean asked her.

"Yeah here you go," AJ said handing Jon her schedule. "I hope that we do have some classes together because it would be nice to have face in there with me."

Jon smiled and handed her back her schedule, "Well you're in luck sweetheart, because we have English, Biology, and computers together. I must warn you though that I suck at using a computer, so I might need a lot of help in there."

AJ giggled and placed her hand on his muscular arm, "I'll try to help you all I can, but only if you can help me in biology, because I suck at science."

"Okay I think I can do that. Now I better get you back to your sister in law before she sends you husband on me and he kicks my ass," Jon chuckled as they walked back to Cassie.

"Oh you don't have to worry about Phil. He is a sweetheart and wouldn't hurt you if I told him how kind you are being to me," AJ told him as they went to find Cassie and continued to make small talk.

By the time that they got back to Cassie, both Jon and AJ were in tears laughing after Jon tried to tell AJ a joke and failed miserably at it. Seeing them a flirty and enjoying themselves didn't sit right with Cassie. Sure they weren't doing anything wrong, but she knew that AJ needed to keep her distance because she was married to her brother after all.

"Where the heck were you guys?" I was beginning to get worried that something had happened to you," Cassie said with a bit of a mood in her voice.

"Sorry Cas, the line was super long and we got caught up talking about some things," AJ apologized. Then she turned to Jon and said, "Well I guess we better get going. Thanks for the coffee and I'll see you later on in class."

Jon nodded his head and took AJ's hand into his before kissing it like last time, "Again it was my pleasure AJ and I'll save a seat for you in class. Cassie it was nice meeting you and I'll see you around too."

Once he was going, AJ turned back around to see Cassie giving her a disappointed look. "What?" AJ asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing, I just don't like that way that he was looking at you that's all. I mean even with a ring on your finger to show that you are taken, that guy was still all over you," Cassie said rolling her eyes.

"Oh c'mon Cassie it wasn't like that at all. Jon was just nice a guy who wanted to buy me another coffee and talk. Besides he knows about Phil and I let him know that I love Phil and I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize my marriage. Now we better get a move on or we will be late for class," AJ told her now in a bad move. She didn't really see the big deal in having Jon as a friend and if Punk was allowed to have friends at work that were girls, then she was able to have friends that were guys too.

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems that AJ likes college so far or maybe it's just because she met a cool guy names Jon. What do you guys think, do you think it was all innocent like AJ was saying or do you think that Cassie had a point in saying that AJ needed to keep her distance. Also what is wrong with AJ being sick? Let me know what you thought about the chapter!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	3. Work Problems

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support that this story is receiving so far. It means a lot to me to know that you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ambriah43 who wrote:**

**Keep jon away from aj please I don't want to see punk heartbroken! You're an awesome writer you should win an oscar please update!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3-Work Problems<strong>

As AJ was off having fun at her first day of college, Punk was sitting in the break room of the tattoo shop with his/co-worker Colby Lopez. It was a relatively slow day, so the two were just hanging out waiting for some customers to come in.

"So how is the married life been treating you? It's been what about three months," Colby asked handing Punk a hot cup of coffee.

"Yeah it's been three months of marriage bless," Punk smiled. "I got to tell you man, there is nothing more satisfying than waking up next to your girl and realizing that not only is she your girl, but she's your wife. It's a fucking fantastic feeling. I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Colby smiled, "That's great man, I am really happy for you. I can see a total change in you and I know for a fact that it has to do with AJ. Speaking of your wife, wasn't today her first day at college?

Punk nodded, "Yeah it was, but thanks to this new schedule of ours I wasn't there to see her off. I just feel guilty because besides the wedding, April was really looking forward to this day and I wasn't there to tell her how proud I am of her."

"Hey man I'm sure that AJ knows that you wanted to be there for her, but you had no choice but to come in early. Besides, I bet that as soon as you get home AJ will be there to tell you all about her day," Colby told him trying to get him to feel better.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Anyways I need to come in early anyways to work some overtime so that I can make some more money. That is the one thing that I really need right now," Punk said as he ran his hand through his hair.

Colby looked at Punk in confusion, "Why do you need the money man? I thought that you had plenty of money saved up working this job and from your college saving fund."

Punk sighed, "I did have a lot of money saved up, but we used it for the wedding and shit. Thankfully our parents helped pay for our honeymoon, but I am still kind of in the whole. Especially now since April is in college and taking out loans, we will be in debt before we know it."

"Wow man that sucks. Has Steve let you tattoo one yet, because I know that tattooing plus tips plus my pay check helps me bring in a lot of money," Colby asked him.

"No man he hasn't and it fucking sucks. I've been here for two years know and he still hasn't lifted my apprenticeship. I mean he has taught me a lot and I have picked it all up pretty fast, so I don't know why he won't let me tattoo," Punk said in frustration.

Colby was a little bit in shock, "I can't believe that either man, because your artwork is killer. I know that my apprenticeship didn't last that long, but then again I didn't have a master tattoo artist like Steve helping me out. Maybe you should talk to him about letting you tattoo some small things to prove that you can do it."

Punk nodded his head, "Yeah maybe I will talk to him about it. I mean it is time that I prove my worth and prove that I can help bring money into this place. If he doesn't let me, then maybe I'll have to either to pick up another job on the side or I will have to quit tattooing all together and find something else I can do."

* * *

><p>A Couple Hours Later…<p>

By the time that Punk had pulled into the driveway, Cassie and AJ were pulling up as well. Both girls looked like they were tired and Punk knew that they mostly likely had an epic day at school.

"Hey girls, how was your day?" he asked them as he helped AJ out of the car and got her backpack out for her.

"It was amazing Phil, I have never seen anything that big before. It was so surreal to know that we are officially college students going to one of the best colleges in the country,  
>Cassie told her brother.<p>

Punk then looked down at his wife and said, "And you Princess, did you enjoy your first day of college?"

AJ nodded, "Oh my god yes it was probably one of the best days that I have had in a while. All my classes are interesting, the teachers are nice, and I even made some new friends." She wasn't sure if now was a good time to bring up Jon, but if Punk asked then she would tell him.

"Oh that's Princess I am so happy for you. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to see you off this morning. We are short-handed and Steve needs some of us to work a little overtime to help out around the shop," he told her.

"It's okay baby, besides we were so in a rush this morning to get to school that I probably wouldn't have had time to talk or anything like that. However I'm sure that they'll be other days where you can give me a proper goodbye or even take me to school," AJ said as she leaned up to kiss him.

The two then waved Cassie goodbye and went inside their small apartment to make some dinner. They loved making dinner together. It was a nice way to bond and the two worked out most of their problems while making dinner.

With that being said, Punk thought it was an appropriate time to talk about work and question AJ about her day. "So did anything else happen at school today?" Punk asked her as he cut some carrots for their soup.

"Oh nothing really, I just went to my classes, hung out with Cassie, and had some lunch with a new friend," AJ said as she got the rest of their food together.

"A new friend you say, is it a boy or a girl?" Punk asked out a curiosity. He knew that she would always be faithful to him, but it was nice to know if he could keep his guard up or not.

AJ hoping that a fight wasn't going to start cleared her throat and said, "It's a guy. His name is Jon and he is very nice."

Punk nodded his head, "Oh so how did you meet the Jon fellow?" Now knowing that her new friend was a guy, Punk was feeling some jealousy start to pop up.

"Oh we meet when he accidently ran into me and spilled my coffee. He was a gentleman though and bought me a new coffee. After that we got to talking and found that we had a lot of class together which was nice. So from there we had a nice lunch at some café that he goes to often and then he walked me to my car. Jon is a really nice guy," AJ said with a smile on her face.

"So this friend of yours does know that you are married right? I don't want him getting thoughts into his head that he can sweep you off your feet and take you away from me," Punk said with a bit of disgust in him voice.

AJ rolled his eyes, "Yes Phil he does know that I am married and he is okay with just being friends. Jeez you are starting to sound like your sister. She was badgering me all day about how I should stay away from Jon."

Punk shrugged his shoulders, "Well then maybe you should listen to us. The Brooks have a good sense of bad people when we see it. I mean I knew your dad was a bad man and I saved you from him."

"Yeah, but do you also remember that after learning the error of his ways that my dad turned to be a nice man after all. Jeez Phil what is wrong with you, you have never acted this way when I talked to other guys before. Are you sure that nothing else is going on?" AJ asked him. She knew that there had to be something else going on.

"It's just that work is really stressing me out. I'm still not getting the jobs that I want to get and I starting to feel that I am just wasting my time with this whole apprenticeship thing," Punk finally admitted as he sat down in one of the kitchen chairs.

AJ gave him a sympathetic smile and sat down on his lap, "Then why don't you talk to Steve about it then Phil. I see you working your ass off at work and here at home doing these little assignments that he gives you. It's not right that he is holding you back when you are ready to move forward."

Punk looked at AJ with a surprised look on his face, "You really that I am ready to start tattooing on my own? I mean this is a huge thing that means that I get to permanently ink people's skin forever."

"Yes Phil I believe that you are ready. I've seen your art and I think that it is fantastic. You just need to have confidence in yourself and march up to Steve and ask why aren't you being given the same jobs as Colby and the others. If he doesn't think you ready after two years, then maybe you need to find another job," AJ told him even though she would back him up no matter what he decided.

Knowing that AJ believed in his artistic abilities that much gave Punk confidence that he need to go talk to Steve. She was right in saying that he deserves to move on after working his ass off for two years. No matter what happened at work tomorrow, Punk knew that he was doing he thought was right and he was doing it for his wife and their future together.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I feel so bad for Punk. He really wants to achieve his dreams in becoming a tattoo artist, but for some reason Steve won't let him. Hopefully everything works out for him. Also hopefully AJ could make Punk see that Jon is just friend and isn't doing anything wrong.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	4. One Chance

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone sorry for not updating last week for I was really busy and sick. Nevertheless I will try to post every other day if not every two days so be on the lookout for that. Also, please feel free to leave some reviews so that I know if you are liking this story or not. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Ambriah434 who wrote:**

**I really don't trust Jon at all and aj really should listen to punk and cassie .You are now my favorite author so please keep updating my oscar nominee!**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4-One Chance<strong>

The next day Punk had gathered enough courage thanks to Colby and AJ and went into work earlier to talk to Steve about his future as a tattoo artist. This whole apprentice ship was weighing heavily on his mind and he need to know where he stood now rather than later.

While he walked into work, Punk became real nervous and didn't know if he was going to have a job at the end of the day. Knocking on the door, he tried to shake off the nerves as he waited for Steve to answer. "Come in," he heard Steve say and when he walked in he say Steve and when he walked in he saw Steve sitting there at his desk. "Hey Punk, what can I do for you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you like this Steve, but I need to talk to you about something important," Punk said as he took a seat in the chair across from Steve.

"It's okay Punk I'm open to all of the workers. Is everything alright, you seem really nervous," Steve laughed. Right now Punk looked like a kid who had just been sent to the principal's office and his parents were being called.

Punk nervously wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and said, "Well I umm…wanted to talk to you about my apprenticeship. First of all I just want to say thank you for taking your time to teach me how to become the best tattoo artist that I can be. However, I need to know where this this gonna go."

Steve looked at him in confusion, "I'm afraid that I don't know what you are talking about Punk. Are you going to quit or something?"

"No I mean not yet I don't think. I guess what I am trying to ask is how long is my apprenticeship going to last before I can start tattooing? I mean I know that you want to teach me all your secrets and things, but I but I feel like I am ready to prove myself," Punk said pleading his case.

"Look Punk I know that you may feel like you are ready for the big time, but trust me you aren't. I've spent years learning and perfecting my craft to get to where I am at today and when I look at you, I don't see the same experience in you," Steve told him.

Punk shook his head, "I get that Steve, but isn't part of the learning experience hands on work? I mean how am I supposed to learn and perfect my own craft if I am not allowed to actually do it. Hell you've seen my work and so have of the clients out there and they love it. I even hear them ask for my personally, but you turn around and give my work to someone else. I need that work Steve!"

Steve listened to what he had to say and then said, "Why, why do you need the work Punk? Not only that but if you want to work so bad, why are you bringing this up to me now?"

"Because I have never been in a financial situation like this! My whole life I always had my parents there to help me out when I needed it. Even when I moved out on my own they were always a phone call away and they gave me my college fund to help me out a little. However now that I am married, I no longer have them there to help me out and that scared me," Punk finally admitted and it felt really good.

"I don't know what else I can say other than welcome to the real world Punk, because that's life. When you are out on your own life is rough and you just have to deal with it. I'm not like your mommy and daddy who are going to give you everything that you want. No if you really want something then you are going to have to work for it," Steve told him sternly.

Punk started to nod his head like crazy, "Yes and that's what I am trying to do. I will do anything to prove to you that I am ready to be on my own and tattoo. Name whatever you want me to do and I'll do it, please!"

Steve thought about it for a second and said, "Okay then, I want you to tattoo Colby. If you are truly confident, then you should have no problem in tattooing your best friend."

"If…if that is what it takes to prove to you that I am ready, then I'll do it," Punk said a little nervously. He knew that this was his once chance to prove himself and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Okay then, why don't you go out there make a sketch, talk to Colby, and then tattoo him. Oh and if you mess up, then it is either my way or the highway go it," Steve told him. Punk just nodded and practically ran out of the door.

As Punk sat down at his desk trying to come up with an awesome tattoo, the unaware victim Colby came into the shop and sat down next to him, "Hey man how's it going?"

Punk looked up at him and smiled, "Oh man a lot is happening actually. You're never going to believe it, but Steve is actually giving me the chance to prove myself by letting me tattoo someone." He was so full of excitement that he was having a hard time containing himself.

"What no way man that is awesome. What did you say to Steve to actually get him to let you tattoo?" Colby asked in shocked. He couldn't believe that Steve was going to let Punk tattoo, but when again he knew that there had to be a catch to it.

"Well it's not exactly what I said, but it's what I actually agreed to do," Punk said nervously. "Steve umm…said that he would give me one chance to tattoo but it umm…has to be done on umm…you."

Upon hearing that, Colby just stared at his friend like he had grown a second head or something, "You have to do what?! I…I…I can't believe that you had actually agreed to do that man and not talk to me about it beforehand. Look man I think you are fantastic artist and all, but this is my body we are talking about."

Punk looked at his friend like a sad puppy, "I know that I should have asked you first man and I'm sorry, but I really need this man. I'll do whatever you want me to do later, but please let me do this."

At first Colby was going to tell him no but after hearing his friends desperation, Colby knew this was the one thing that Punk had wanted the most in the world and he was in no position to take that away from him. So even though he was still a little freaked out, Colby had agreed to get tattoo but made sure that Punk made a tattoo that he wanted.

As Punk finished up the design and Colby was impatiently sitting in the tattoo chair, Steve had come into the room to get the party started. "So are you sure that you really want to do this Punk? It isn't too late to turn back now," Steve told him.

"Nope sorry Steve, but this is something that I have to do and Colby is in it with me right?" Punk said and looked at Colby who nervously nodded his head.

"Okay then let's get started," Steve smiled and watched the two boys get to work on the Chinese tattoo theme that they had decided on.

While doing his first tattoo, Punk tried to remember every little thing that Steve had taught him like keeping his lines straight, made sure that the images were clean to see, and that he knew how to blend the colors properly. Also, knowing that the tattoo was going to take a while to do, Punk made sure that he was relaxed and focused.

About an hour later when the tattoo was complete, Punk stood back to admire his work, "Man that was so much fun. Check it out and tell me what you think."

"Dude this is so fucking amazing," Colby said as he checked out his new tattoo in the mirror. "You rocked the fuck out of this Punk. I fucking love it. What do you think Steve?"

Steve walked up to Colby and started to analyze the tattoo. He made sure to look at every little detail until he made his decision. "Well overall it is a great tattoo Punk. The placement is perfect and the colors are blended perfectly. However, your line work is a sloppy at best. I'm sorry man but tattooing is a no go for you."

Punk and Colby looked at Steve in disbelief. "C'mon Steve you can't be serious. This tattoo is amazing. His technique and everything was flawless in my opinion," Colby said trying to get Steve to change his mind.

"I know it is, but I won't accept anything else but perfection. I'm sorry Punk but like I said, it is either my way or the highway," Steve told them.

"Then I guess I quit," Punk said out of nowhere. "I don't know what else you want from me but I can't do this anymore Steve," Punk said in bitter defeat. His dream to be a tattoo artist was officially crushed and there was nothing else for him to do then just to walk away.

Colby tried to run after him but it was too late, Punk was gone. He had driven away in nothing but sorrow as he realized that he was a complete loser and failure who couldn't even achieve his dreams and proved for his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man poor Punk. I feel so bad for the guy knowing that his dreams were crushed. I also feel bad for Colby seeing as he was a he blindsided by this whole tattoo thing. I just don't understand why Steve has to be just a jerk about the whole thing. Please let me know what you think, thanks!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	5. Sick

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support for me and this story. It means a lot to me and I hope that you continue it. Also to all of my U.S. readers, I hope that you all had a happy thanksgiving!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or Phil Brooks in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**Steve Is Such A You Know What For Doing That To Punk And Poor Seth I Felt Bad For Him He Didn't See That Coming Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5-Sick<strong>

As Punk traveled down the long road of shame home, he sat there mentally preparing himself to tell AJ that he had quit his job at the tattoo shop, because he was a complete failure at life. He just hoped that she wouldn't be too upset with him and she would help him find another job and another dream.

Pulling up to his apartment building, Punk killed the engine and rested his head on the steering wheel. He still couldn't believe that he quit job and dream and just wanted to crawl under his covers and die. He just wished that today wouldn't get any worse than it already was.

Walking into the small apartment, Punk was all prepared to walk into a cold dark room, but he was very surprised to find every light on in the house and AJ's book bag resting on the kitchen table. Punk found that quite odd considering that AJ wasn't due home for another couple of hours.

"April, April are you home?" he called out to her as he started to turn off some light. He heard a faint noise coming from their bedroom, so he quietly moved toward that direction to investigate. Slowly pushing the bedroom door open, Punk was shocked to find his wife sitting on the edge of the bed with tears streaming down her face. "Oh my god April," he whispered to himself and ran over to her and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong baby?"

AJ didn't say anything and started to cry hard into Punk's chest which made him very scared and concerned that something was very wrong. However being the good husband that he was, he lifted her up into his arms and sat on the bed cradling her against his chest. All of his worries about work were gone in an instant.

A few minutes later AJ had calmed down enough to where Punk felt that she was going to be able to carry on a conversation. "Are you ready to tell me what is bothering you?" Punk asked her softly as he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

AJ nodded her head and said, "I…I…I don't know where to start actually. My mind is still trying to process what is happening, but I will tell you the best that I can. For the past couple of days I haven't really been feeling well. It's like I get really sick in the morning, but then after that I am fine. However today was a different story…"

_Flashback…_

_Waking up this morning, AJ felt better for the first time this week. She didn't feel the need to throw up or anything like that. Feeling that she was finally getting better, AJ got up and had a nice little breakfast before she went to get ready for school. She had a feeling that today was going to be a good day. _

_Walking out of the apartment and locking the door, AJ was surprised to see Jon standing there waiting for her with cup of coffee and a breakfast burrito, "Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?"_

"_Yes I did thank you very much. What are you doing here anyways? Cassie is the one that usually picks me up and takes me to school," AJ asked him as she took the coffee and the burrito. _

"_Oh I know, but I overheard her say that she couldn't take you today and so I figured I would take you rather than you taking the bus," Jon told her as he opened the car door for her and helped her in. AJ just smiled and put on her seatbelt as Jon got in on the other side and started the engine. _

_As they drove on, Jon felt that it was a little too quite so he decided to strike up a conversation with his new friend, "So where is the mister this morning if you don't mind me asking?"_

_AJ frowned and said, "Oh he had to go into work earlier. His boss is being a jerk and won't let Phil tattoo because he doesn't feel that he is ready, so Phil went to talk to him about it. I'm just worried because Phil has been stressing out and he tends to say some stupid things when he gets stressed or angry."_

"_Well I am sorry to hear that, but I bet there is a logical reason why his boss won't let him tattoo. I mean maybe he sees something in Phil and is trying to mold his talent into something great. Teachers, bosses, or parents always have something to teach us even though we don't like the way they do it," Jon told her. _

"_I have never thought about it like that before and now that I think about it, Phil is really talented and I would want him to get better in at it. I just hope that he sees the same and will keep on tattooing," AJ said with a smile. Jon just smiled back and squeezed her hand before continuing on with the drive to school._

_A few hours later around lunchtime, Jon, AJ, and Cassie were on the way to a local deli to get something to eat. However as the pulled up into the parking lot, AJ found that sick feeling in her stomach had returned and tried to ignore it. However as they walked into the diner and she got a whiff of whatever it was that they were cooking, she could no longer hide it and back outside to throw up._

_Jon and Cassie were immediately right behind her and both were extremely worried about her. "AJ, AJ are you okay?" Cassie asked her sister in law as she rubbed her back. Meanwhile Jon sat right next to her and held her hand._

"_I don't feel so good guys. I thought that I was feeling better today, but I guess I was wrong. I don't know what the hell is wrong with me," AJ cried uncontrollably._

"_How long as this been going on beautiful?" Jon asked her while getting a pissed off look from Cassie. She didn't like him getting all flirty with her sister in law._

_Still crying AJ muttered, "For…for…for a few days. I just…just…just want to go home and go to sleep."_

_Jon however had over plans, "I know you want to beautiful, but I really think that you should go to the doctors. C'mon Cassie help me get her back in the car." They then managed to get AJ into his car and he drove all three of them to his doctor's office._

_By the time that they got there, AJ was feeling a whole lot better and didn't want to go in. Jon however told her that even still she needed to get checked out to see if everything was okay with her. Once she got even in, AJ was immediately called into the back leaving Cassie and Jon alone to talk. _

"_So umm…you think AJ is going to be okay?" Jon asked Cassie nervously._

"_Oh like you really Jon. I know what your angle is okay. I know that you are only pretending to be worried about AJ when in reality you're not. The only thing that you care about is getting into her pants and ruining her marriage," Cassie snapped at him._

_Jon just looked at her with a confused look on his face, "What no, that's not it at all. I really do care for AJ and yes maybe I am starting to like her, but I mean who wouldn't. AJ is a kind hearted loving person and that's an awesome way to be. However I do know that I would never be able to love her the way that your brother does. I know that they are deeply in love considering how much she talks about him all the time. I do however want to be AJ's friend and I want you to give me that chance Cassie."_

_Cassie was a little taken back by Jon's response. Here she was making him seem like a horrible guy, but in reality he wasn't that bad of a guy after all. " Wow, I guess I was wrong about you Jon. I mean I still don't approve about the way you too flirt around each other, but I can tell you really are a nice guy and only want the best for my sister in law."_

"_I really do and…" he was cut off when he saw AJ walk back into the waiting room with more tears running down face…_

_End of Flashback…_

"What is it April, what did the doctor have to say? Not only that, but why didn't you tell me that you were sick? I would have taken to doctors right away?" Punk asked her. He was also a little pissed that Jon was there for her when he couldn't be.

"Because I didn't want you to be worried about me. I knew that you were stressing at work and the last thing that I wanted was for you to lose your focus," AJ said with tears forming in her eyes again. She really didn't want Punk to get mad at her.

Punk knew what she was thinking too and pulled her against his chest again, "Hey it's okay baby don't cry. I'm not mad at you at all. I'm just worried that something is really wrong with you. You are my life and I don't want you to be in any kind of pain or be sick. Now can you tell me what the doctor told you so that I can try to find a way to help you."

AJ pulled back and looked up at him with am extremely nervous face, "Well umm…the doctor umm…said that umm…there is something wrong with me and it is umm…definitely life changing. He said that I am umm…that I am umm…"

"That you are what?!"

"That I'm pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun…dun…dun…oh man now we know why AJ was sick and crying a lot. Finding out that you are pregnant at only 18 must be a really scary thing. I just hope that Punk takes the news okay and so does AJ when she learns that Punk quit his job. Also I'm happy that Cassie confronted Jon and that they are okay. Please let me know what you thought about the chapter!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	6. Immature

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, I just wanted to apologize for the lack of updates lately. I am currently studying and in the middle of finals so finding time to write is a little difficult. Please bear with me until my finals are out of the way and I am able to update regularly. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**PeaceLoveMusic21 who wrote:**

**I don't like Jon and I think he wants to be more than AJ's friend, he's keeps calling her beautiful more times than just a friend should especially to a married woman and him waiting outside her door is kinda creepy. We all kinda knew she was pregnant from the 2nd chapter, hope Punk finds a better job/boss and that they take each other's news well and be supportive. Looking forward to the next chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6-Immature<strong>

Punk just sat there staring at his wife in awkward silence. He was a little confused, because there was no way that he could have heard her right. His ears must have heard her wrong, because he thought that he heard AJ say that she was pregnant and that was the last thing that he wanted to hear.

"I'm sorry can you say that again," he asked her as he made sure to focus on what she was going say again.

"I…I…I said that I'm pregnant," AJ nervously told her husband for a second time. She knew that the news was shocking to the both of them, but she just hoped that he took the news well.

Unfortunately that wasn't the case because all the color drained from Punk face and he felt like he was going to be sick, so he gently sat AJ down on the bed before he ran off towards the bathroom and started to throw up. Quickly running after her husband, AJ made sure that he was okay and just rubbed his back caringly until he was done getting sick.

Once he was done, AJ handed him a wet towel to clean himself up and asked, "You feeling better?"

"No I'm not," Punk replied as he got up and walked back into the bedroom. "I…I just don't understand how this happened April. I mean I thought that you were on birth control, so how the hell are you pregnant?"

"I am on birth control Phil, but it isn't always 100% effective. The doctor told me that I am about three months pregnant which means that I probably got pregnant on our wedding night or honeymoon and we both know that we rarely used protection that whole time too. Why are you acting like this Phil, do you not want to have kids with me?" AJ said with tears in her eyes.

Punk just shook his head and said, "No April you're wrong, I do want to have kids with you just not right now. We are still young and we still have to build a life for us. Having a baby right now will just become a burden to us and…."

He was cut off when AJ walked up to him and slapped him across the face, "Don't you dare call our baby a burden ever again. Yes this baby was unplanned and we may not be ready for it, but regardless this is our child we are talking about here and it was made out of love. Would you be acting like this if I was pregnant back when we were teenagers?"

"Maybe be a little bit yeah. I mean sure the idea of being a father seemed like a cool thing at the time, but now that I think of it that was a stupid thing to think of, because being a father this young isn't a good idea at all," Punk said very frustrated as he started to pace back and forth.

"I get what you are saying Phil because I don't like the idea of being a young mother either, but it is going to happen Phil. We are going to be parents and there is nothing that we can do about it," AJ told him sternly. She couldn't believe that he was acting like this.

Suddenly Punk got an idea in his head and said, "Well maybe it doesn't have to happen. I mean there are other options out there like adoption or…"

Again AJ cut him off with a slap to the face, "Don't you fucking dare say it Phil. I know what you are thinking of and I will not have my child killed because you are too immature to deal with the consequences of having unprotected sex."

"Oh so I'm immature now, well I am sorry to burst your bubble princess but I am so far from being immature that it isn't even funny. For example while you are off at college living your dream, I'm stuck at a job that isn't paying me enough to pay the bills. The funny thing about that though is that the second part of that is lie now considering that I don't have a job anymore," Punk snapped at her.

"What do you mean you don't have a job anymore Phil? Did Steve fire you after you talked to him about letting you tattoo?" AJ asked in shock. Knowing Punk, he must have flown off the handle if Steve had fired him.

Punk chuckled and said, "No he didn't fire me, because I quit. See Steve let me tattoo Colby but when he didn't like it when I was done, I just got tired and quit. I figured that if he didn't want my talents, then there are others out there who will. It's simple really."

AJ looked at her husband in disbelief, "No it isn't that simple Phil, because you are supposed to talk things like this over with me first. You just can't quit your job because you aren't getting what you want Phil, because there are consequences to your actions. I mean we have our car payment, rent, utilities, and now a baby to take care of and we can't afford to have you to not have a job right now. Not to mention that I have college loans to think about too. Have you thought about any of that Phil?"

"No I didn't think about those things April because I wanted my happiness and my dreams to come first for a change," Punk told her.

"What is that supposed to mean Phil?" AJ asked him with her arms folded across her belly in order to protect her baby. Even though Phil had never laid a hand on her before, it was a motherly instinct that she had just developed.

Punk shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't know, maybe it means that I wanted things to be about me for a change. I mean the whole time that we have been together it has been about you, you, and you. First the thing with your dad, then it was all you when we got engaged and married, and then it's you in college getting all the glory, and now you are the one that is pregnant. This whole thing is being about you and now I want it to be about me for a change. So sorry if I got tired and wanted to live in the spot light for a little bit."

AJ was really started to get pissed now, "I can't fuck believe that you are saying that Phil, because it is not true. It has never been about me and you fucking know it. The whole time do you forget who was by your side when you found out that your dad might not be your real dad, and who was by your side when he hit you for the first time. Not to mention whose family was it that took you in when you ran away from home. It was me Phil, me. I was always there for you like you were always there for me. However if you want it to be about you then it will be." She then walked over to their closet and pulled out a suitcase.

"And what the hell do you think you are doing?" Punk asked in shock when he saw her start to pack some clothes.

"I'm going to my parents' house for a while Phil. If you want to live in a fantasy world where it is all about you and only you, then I won't stop you. I got bigger things to worry about like school, finding a job, and taking care of my baby, then having to worry about your immature behavior," AJ said as she loaded up the last things in her suitcase and walked pasted him.

Immediately Punk chased after her, "Wait April please I'm sorry. I don't want you to go please." AJ just ignored him and picked up her phone and started to text someone. Punk just sighed and knew that she wasn't going to change her mind about leaving him. So he just sighed and said, "Do you at least have a ride to your parents?"

AJ nodded and said, "Yes I do, Jon is on his way to get me right now."

"Why the fuck is he the one coming to get you?" Punk snapped at her. The last thing that he wanted to hear was another man's name entering their conversation.

"Because he is my friend and wants to make sure that the baby and I are okay. What does it matter to you anyways? It's not about me anymore remember," AJ told him as she picked her suitcase and walked out the door.

Again Punk followed her and apologize to again, "Look April I'm sorry I said that okay. It wasn't true when I said that it was all about you. I wouldn't change what happened for the world. Just please come inside so we can talk about this further."

AJ shook her head, "It's too late for that Phil. Besides I think that some space will do us or more so you some good. You really need to pull yourself together Phil and find another job fast, because in six months it's not going to be about just us. We have a baby to think about and a baby that is going to come first before the both of us."

Before Punk had a chance to respond, Jon's car had pulled up in front of them and he got out and quickly ran to AJ, "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just want to go to my parent's house," AJ told her as he hugged him. Jon just nodded and helped her put her things in the car and never once did he look towards Punk.

Once she was in the car, Punk walked up to her side and said, "I love you April and again I am sorry for everything."

AJ just sighed and said, "I know that you are Phil and I love you too. I just wish that you would grow up and be the man that the baby and I need you to be. I'm going to be staying at my parent's house for a couple days and that should give you enough time to decide what you want to do."

Punk nodded his head and leaned inside the window to give her a quick kiss that AJ returned and watched her drive off with another man. It broke his heart to watch her leave, but she was right. He needed to grow up fast and he needed to do it before he lost AJ and the baby that that indeed was created out of their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man that got out of control quickly. Who do you think is right, AJ or Punk? I for one think that AJ is right, because whether Punk likes it or not, they are having a baby and we all know that babies change things. I just hope that Punk makes the right decision and gets AJ back before anything else happens. Please let me know what you guys thought about the chapter, thanks!<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	7. Growing Up

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all of the love and support that you have been giving me. It means a lot and please keep it up as well as the reviews. They let me know if I am doing a good job or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars in this story or CM Punk!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Montrel Shepard who wrote:**

**Hold on, I for one agree with Punk here. Why does Punk always get blamed for everything. Punk is trying to work hard, pay the bills, and live his dream while AJ is blowing off on college. It's like AJ always got to be right. Getting preggo at this time isn't a good idea. Give the baby up for adoption. Punk is not being selfish. I can understand where he is coming from. Either because I am a guy or AJ's bullshit don't make any sense XD. Sorry I just want to drag the cat out of the litter. If AJ she thinks about doing the business with Jon then Punk should just leave. Period. No going back.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7-Growing Up<strong>

It had been about three days since AJ and left Punk and Punk was a miserable wreck. He spent most of his days in bed just lying their staring at AJ's side of the bed. He knew that he messed up bad, but he just couldn't find it in him to pull himself out of bed and go talk to his wife. Punk was just to shamed and felt like giving up.

As he laid there sulking, the doorbell rang and he was quick to ignore it. He had actually been ignoring everyone who was trying to get into contact with him like Colby, his family, and even John who was in town visiting from Boston. There were all starting to get real worried about him.

With the doorbell still ringing, Punk knew that whoever it wasn't going to go away so he groaned and slowly walked towards the door. However when he opened the door, he was shocked to see his father standing there looking very disappointed in his son. "Dad, what are you doing here?" he asked his father.

"I came here to get some answers from you Phil. Cassie told us about AJ being pregnant and how AJ is now staying with her parents because you two got into a serious fight. Can I come in and talk?" Jack asked his son.

"Umm…yeah sure come on in," Punk said letting his father inside and followed him into the living room. "So do you have any clue on how April is doing? She won't answer my calls or anything."

Jack shook his head and said, "Well then you know how we feel too. Your mother is worried sick, because you won't answer any of her calls. That's why I am here. But to answer your question, AJ is doing just find from what your sister tells me. She is just upset with this whole situation and how you practically disowned her and our baby. Why would you do that Phil?"

Punk looked at his father in shock and said, "I didn't disown April in anyway. I was just being realistic and telling her that having a baby right now wasn't the best idea considering that we both don't have jobs."

"Well unfortunately son there is nothing you can do about it about now. You should have thought about that earlier and put a condom on. As for the no job thing you better get to looking because babies cost a lot of money even the unplanned ones," Jack told his son. He was so disappointed in him, but he also knew that it was time for his son to grow up for real and he had to do it fast.

"I know that they do dad, but I don't know if I am ready for the whole baby thing. I mean I am just a kid myself for crying out loud. This whole situation really sucks," Punk sighed and buried his face in his hands.

Jack just patted his son on the back and said, "It know it does Phil, but this is that hand that you were dealt and know you have to deal with it. Besides you are not a kid anymore Phil. You are 20 years old and you need to act more like an adult. You can't be running away from your problems. You are married and have a kid on the way, a kid that is going to be relying on you for things like food, protection, and love. It's a scary thing to think about, but it is going to happen Phil and there is no way out of it."

Punk just looked at his dad and said, "So how do I fix things with April then? I mean she won't answer my calls and I am afraid to call her parents, because they might want to kill me."

"Like I said Phil you can't run away from your problems like you have been with this whole baby thing and the tattooing thing. You need to man up and go get your wife back. That's what marriage is supposed to be. You are supposed to be sticking with each other through the good and the bad. Let me ask you this, did you want to have children with AJ in the first place?" Jack asked his son.

"Yes dad of course I did. I just thought that we would have them when she was out of college and I was working as a bad ass tattoo artist. I never wanted it to happen now, but now that it has, I'm freaking out," Punk said running his hand through his hair.

Jack chuckled and said, "So was I when your mother told me that she was pregnant with you. Yes I was older than you and yes I didn't know if I was your father or not, but I was still freaking out at the thought of becoming a father. That is how every first time parent is supposed to feel. It wouldn't make us human if we didn't freak out."

Punk looked at his father laughed, "That's for that dad, but I think our situations are totally different. You already had your life figured out and you were financially capable of taking care of a baby. I don't have anything figured out. I mean I quit my job because I wouldn't get my way and I…I…I was acting like a complete child. I wasn't acting like a man at all. I mean the whole time I thought that I was trying to be a man for trying to provide for my wife, but in the end I was acting like a little boy. Wow."

"See son you finally figured out what AJ and I were trying to tell you. This whole time you were acting like a kid, but just now you realized your mistake and that is acting like a man. A real man learns from his mistakes and takes responsibility for his actions. The only question is, what are your going to do now?" Jack asked hoping that his son made the right decision.

"Well I think first of all I need to show April that I am grown up by looking for another job. I know that Carlos is a little short-handed at his new landscaping and yard business, so maybe I can see if he can let me work for him. Also I need to apologize to him and to Erica for losing my temper when it came to their daughter and grandchild. I just hope that at the end of it April except my apology and sees that I am willing to be there for her and our unborn baby," Punk honestly said ready for any repercussions that were to come his way.

Jack smiled at his son proudly and said, "Now that sounds like a great plan son. Also I think you and April should sit down with John since he is in town and talk to him about your situation too. Remember he had Emma when he was 18 and became a single parent. Maybe he could help you guys get ready to have your little one. Anyways I better get going to let your mother know that you are okay before she has a heart attack."

Punk got up and hugged his father before walking him to the door, "Don't worry I'll make sure that I go see her after I talk to April. It's the least I can do after I worried everyone. I just…I just wanted to say thanks dad for everything. Talking to you really helped and I hope I can be a great dad like you were to me."

"Awe thanks son and don't worry I'm sure that you will make an amazing father. Also when you feel that the time is right, I think you should give this whole tattoo thing a second shot. I have seen your work and it is amazing. I might even have to let you tattoo with one day," Jack smiled and hugged his son one last time.

"Definitely dad I will keep that in mind," Punk told him as he hugged the man tight and watched him walk to his car and drive off.

Jack was right in saying that Punk was turning into a man by his new way of thinking and Punk was going to show everyone that he had grown up and was sort of ready to be a father. However he knew that he had a lot of work to do and he had calls to make before he had to go to AJ and pleaded with her to come home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's great, I am really happy to see that Punk has grown up and realized that he was acting like a little kid. I am glad that his dad showed up and that he is going to talk to everyone to see if they could help him out in getting his life back on track. I just hope that in the end AJ comes home and accepts Punk's apology.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	8. Apologizing

**Author's Notes:** **Once again, I just wanted to thank you guys for all the love and support for this story. It is good to know that you guys are enjoying this story Please keep up the love and support, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Holly who wrote:**

**Wooooooo! A sequel I've read 'catching feelings' when you first published it but only just found this, I think that AJ needs to remember that her dad blamed her and her mum for ruining his life and maybe punk doesn't want to risk feeling that way too also in America you have to pay for every hospital visit so even if they give the baby up for adoption they'll still be paying until its born and babys and hospital visits are expensive :)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8-Apologizing<strong>

With his father's talk giving Punk the encouragement he needed to move on to the next stage of his life, he decided to get the ball rolling by jumping on the computer on filling out some job applications. He figured that if Carlos did in fact give him a job, it still wouldn't be enough financially so he decided to try to find a second job. Once that was done Punk took care of some more business on the computer before it was time for him to shower and clean up so he could go get his wife back.

About an hour later when Punk was all nice and clean, he grabbed his keys and took off towards the direction of AJ's parent's house. The whole ride there, Punk was rehearsing what he was going to tell her parents and AJ herself. He knew that he had to plead his case on why he needed a job and why AJ should come back home and Punk was willing to do it. All he had to do was speak from the heart and not leave anything unsaid.

By time he pulled up to Carlos and Erica's house, Punk was full on nervous. He had no idea as to how they were going to react when they saw him at their house. A part of him knew that there was a chance that they would hate him, but he expected that considering that he in a way disowned AJ and their baby.

Knocking on the door, Punk waited nervously for the door to open and when it did, he saw Carlos standing there was a pissed off look on his face, "What the hell are you doing here Phil?"

"I umm…I came here to umm…talk to you sir. I needed to come apologize to you and to Erica about I treated April the other day and to ask you for your forgiveness and other things sir," Punk nervously told him. This was one of the few times that he called Carlos sir and he really meant it as a sign of respect for his father in law.

"You know am I within my right mind to not let you come in here, but I am curious to hear what you have to say. Come on in but just know that if I don't like what you have to say, then I am going to kick you out of this life so fast that it will make your head spin," Carlos threatened Punk and let him inside his house.

They then went into the living room where Erica was so that they could talk. "So I just wanted to say thank you for letting me come in here and speak with you guys. I know that my behavior is very unacceptable and I am deeply sorry. I guess that the root of it comes from me being scared of becoming a parent and not being able to provide for my child and my wife. I really felt it when I quit my dream job, because I couldn't see a future where I would make money to provide for only April and I at that time. Now that we have a baby on the way and having a leave me, it has opened my mind in seeing that I was acting like a child myself and that's not what I want to be. I want to be a man that my wife and child could be proud of," Punk said spilling his guts out while speaking from his heart.

Carlos and Erica sat there listening to what he had to say checking his story for any flaws that might me there. Hearing none, Carlos looked Punk in the eye and said, "I believe in what you are saying Phil, but that still doesn't make it right. When AJ showed up here and told us what happened, I was scared because I instantly thought of me. I saw myself in the same situation as you are and I saw how I gave up my career for AJ and Erica and later on blame them for all of my misfortune. I don't want to see AJ go through that again Phil."

"I totally understand in what you are saying Carlos and I don't want that either. The last thing that I would ever want is too see April get hurt and I was the reason why she was hurt. She was right in saying that I need to grow up and that is what I am trying to do. Before I got here I applied for some jobs, bought some things for the baby, and I even looked into getting a bigger apartment for my growing family. I am ready for life to hit me hard and I am going to be a man about it," Punk told them hoping that they saw the growth that he was seeing in his self.

"Well even though I am still mad about this situation, I am proud of you for coming to us and explaining yourself Phil. That is a real grown up thing to do. It really does sound like you are trying to make things right for your family," Erica told her son in law. She had already forgiven him the moment that he showed up her.

Carlos looked at his wife and nodded his head, "Erica is right Phil, you have really grown in these last couple of days. Just don't act like a child again or there will be hell to pay. Now your father called before you got here and asked about a job for you. I do have one available, but I am afraid that it is only part time work. That means that you will be working in afternoon for about three to four hours every day which pays about $300 a week. That is going to be barely enough to make rent, so I'm afraid that you might have to take a second job to pay for everything else as well as saving money for the baby."

Punk nodded his head, "Yeah for sure I will and I don't mind it at all. Thank you so much Carlos and I won't let you down or April down either. Where is she anyways? I at least expected her to come down here in the middle of our conversation."

"Oh she is in the back yard studying for a test with her friend Jon. I gotta say for a rough looking boy he sure is a sweetheart," Erica said as she looked at Jon and AJ sitting in hammock in the backyard.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the backyard, AJ was outside listening to Jon read out loud some poetry to her for their English class. They both had an upcoming test and wanted to make sure that they were all prepared for it. Jon had such a beautiful voice and AJ found herself drifting off to a peaceful sleep because of it.<p>

Not only that, but Jon had become a savior to her these past couple of days. For sure AJ thought that she was going to be depressed in dealing with being away from Punk, but Jon had make sure to keep her busy and focused on her school work. He would call in the morning to say good morning, spend all day with her at school, and call her at night to tell her goodnight. He just wanted to make sure that she and the baby were okay because he cared about her very much.

"So have you talked to your hubby at all?" he asked her talking a break from reading. He wanted to know where Punk stood in the picture.

"No I haven't really. Cassie said that he hasn't been answering any of his family's calls, but his dad was going over there to check on him. I am really worried about him, but I know that this is for the best. He really does need to go up, because I feel like we need to be on the same level," AJ told him.

Jon looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean by that?"

AJ sighed and said, "It means that he isn't the only one that is scared. I am freaking out because I don't know if I will be a good mother or not, but I am not letting that stand in my way of making sure that my baby is taken care of. I mean Phil is freaking out too, but he went to the extent of taking about adoption or the other terrible thing that I don't want to say. I also get that he should be freaking out, but he should also be the one that should be comforting me, because he isn't the one that has a living person inside of him. I don't know what is going to be happening to my body and I am scared."

"Hey it's okay AJ I totally understand," Jon said as he took AJ into his arms and hugged her tight. "It is acceptable to be scared because this is a big life changing thing for you. Having a baby changes everything and our world will never be the same again. However I do know that no matter what Phil will be right there by your side and so will I."

"How do you know that Phil wants this baby the same way that I do?" AJ asked him with tears still pouring down her face.

Jon pulled back from there hug and looked behind and said, "Because Phil wouldn't be standing behind you if he didn't care about you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man was a good chapter. I am glad that Punk is getting his life together not only for him, but for AJ and the baby as well. Also even though I am still a little skeptical of Jon, I am happy to see that he is helping AJ through this life changing moment. What do you guys think?<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	9. Back Together

**Author's Notes:** **Holy crap guys, I can't believe that we are already at 50 reviews. You guys are the freaking best. Thank you so much and I really appreciates all the comments on this story. It means lot and I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**Im Glad Punk Is Getting Together Not For His Sake But For AJ And The Baby But I Dont Like That Jon Is Close With Her Something About That Is Off But Am Glad He Helping Through This Cant Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-Back Together<strong>

"How do you know that Phil wants this baby the same way that I do?" AJ asked him with tears still pouring down her face.

Jon pulled back from there hug and looked behind and said, "Because Phil wouldn't be standing behind you if he didn't care about you."

When AJ turned around, she saw Punk standing there with a real pissed off look on his face. He didn't like the interaction between Jon and AJ at all and he especially didn't like the in love look on Jon's face when he was hugging AJ. If AJ wasn't in his arms right now, Punk was very certain that he would have knocked Jon completely out.

"Am I interrupting anything here?" Punk tried to say calmly as he tried to stare down Jon.

"No not at all, we just taking about some things," AJ said as they broke apart. "Jon this is my husband Phil and Phil this is my best friend Jon," she then said introducing the two.

Jon stuck out his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you man I have heard a lot about you. Congratulations on the baby by the way. I know that AJ is very excited about being a mother."

Punk shook Jon's hand but made sure to give it a nice hard squeeze at the end, "It's nice to meet you too Jon and thanks. I know that AJ will make a terrific mother. Now if you don't mind, I need to talk to my wife alone for a minute."

"Yeah sure no problem, I need to get out of here anyway. AJ I will see you at school on Monday and make sure that you study. I have a feeling that our teacher is going to make our test killer," Jon said as he gathered up his things and gave AJ a hug goodbye.

"Don't worry I will and I'll make sure that I call you so that we are all caught up on the same page," AJ said as she squeezed Jon and watched him leave.

Once Jon was gone, Punk and AJ walked over the hammock and sat there in silence for a while. They were both really nervous and were having a hard time coming up with words to say each other. There was just so much to say that they didn't even know where to start. Finally out of nowhere they both made a move and said, "I'm sorry," at the same time. They both laughed for a second and got silent again.

This time however Punk knew what he had to say and just like the speech that he gave her parents, he spoke from the heart and told the whole truth, "Look April, I am so sorry for what I have done to you. You didn't deserve me losing my cool like that. I guess that I was so scared that I wouldn't be able to prove for the both of you that I freaked out and said some things that I didn't mean. In no way, shape, or form has it always been about you. If anything it has been about me because for the most part it has always been about me. I have been the one that has been moping around because I was unhappy with my job while you were out living your dreams, and I made it all about me when you told me that you were pregnant. I never once asked you how you felt about being pregnant and jumped to my own conclusions on what we should do about it. I am so sorry April and I pray that you accept my apology."

"I accept your apology Phil, but in reality I should be the one to apologize. I didn't even take into account on how you were feeling about everything that was going on. I was just caught up in school and dealing with my own emotions that I didn't realize that you were struggling with work and our financial situation. Now that I realize it, you were right in saying that we aren't ready for a baby. I mean we are still kids ourselves and we wouldn't know how to take care of a baby. I don't know if we are mature enough of financially responsible for taking care of a baby. With that being said, if you don't think we are ready, then I guess I have no choice but to give up our baby," AJ said with tears in her eyes. She really didn't want to get rid of the baby, but sometimes you have to do what you have to do.

"No, no April that is not going to happen," Punk said without a doubt in his mind. "We are going to have this baby no matter what and there is nothing on face of this planet that can stop us. I told you that I regret everything that I said and that includes wanting to give up the baby. I want to have this baby with you and I will stand by you through the whole pregnancy," he told her and placed his hand on her stomach where their child rested.

AJ smiled as she placed her hand on top of his, but then her faced turned to worry again, "But what are we going to do about money Phil? I mean it is still early enough in the year where I can drop some of my classes and that will leave me some time to get a part time job while you look for anything."

Punk just gently caressed her face and said, "You let me worry about our money situation okay. You said that I need to grow up and be a man and that is exactly what I am going to do. I already talked to your dad and he has agreed to give me a part time job and before I came here I made sure to fill out some job applications too. Until I get a job interview, the job with your dad and the money that we still have saved up should be enough for now. I already gave up my dream and I don't want to see you give yours up too. You keep going to school and you let me worry about the rest okay."

"Okay but just to be sure we are going to do this right, we are going to have a baby?" AJ asked him one last time just make sure that they were on the same page when it came to the baby.

"Yes April we are going to have a baby. Now give me a kiss. We've been apart for far too long and I never what to be apart again," Punk told her as he pulled her to him and placed a gently but passionate kiss on her lips.

From inside their home, Carlos and Erica watched as the husband and wife were reunited. It made them feel good that Punk and AJ weren't going to go down the same road as they did when they were that young. It especially made Carlos feel good to know that Punk wasn't going to turn out like he did where he blamed his family for all of his misfortune.

Grabbing her husband's hand, Erica led them outside to where the two lovers sat in each other's embrace. "So I take it you two made up," Erica smiled at her daughter and son in law.

"Yes mom we did. We talked about everything with a clear mind this time and I think we managed to work out our problems," AJ said as she smiled up at her husband.

"Yeah April is right and we even made the decision that yes we may have the odds stacked against up, but we are going to have our baby. Our baby even though it came at a not so great time, was conceived in love and it deserves a chance to live. We are going to raise it right and so it so much love in the world that it will never feel alone like we did," Punk smiled and rested his hand on AJ stomach once again.

Erica and Carlos smiled and hugged the young couple. "That is so wonderful you two and we cannot wait until we become grandparents. It's a wonderful thing to have a child and when your baby is placed in your arms for the first time, you will see that is it a true blessing," Carlos told them.

"Well we can't wait for that day to come. It's going to be a long six months, but I think we can do it," AJ told her parents. "Anyways thanks for everything mom and dad, but I think it's time we go home where we belong. I missed being away from Phil and our home for far too long," she then said as they walked inside to gather up her things.

"Alright well if you need anything we will be here. Oh and Phil I will see you Monday at 8:00 am at my office. I assume you know where it is right?" Carlos said as he extended his hand out to him.

Punk nodded and shook Carlos' hand, "Yes sir I know where it is and I just wanted to say thank you again for this opportunity. It means a lot to me that you would hire me on the stop."

Carlos just nodded and walked them out the door. As they drove away, Carlos and Punk hoped that everything would go back to normal for the young couple and that nothing like this would happen again. Having a baby was a really big deal especially in a new marriage, but Carlos and Erica were confident that Punk and AJ could do it especially when they were so in love.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes they are back together and everything appears to be all good. I am glad that Punk and AJ are on the same page now and that they are putting their baby first before anything else. I just hope that things continue to get better for the young couple, but then again anything could happen.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	10. Happy Again

**Author's Notes:** **Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, or followed this story. It means a lot to me and please keep them coming. They help guide this story in the way that you guys want. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story! **

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ambriah434 who wrote:**

**Amazing chapter you are the top mvp writer you're the best update asap**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

**Adult Content Ahead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10-Happy Again<strong>

The next morning, Punk was the first one to wake up. For the first time this week he slept like a baby and that was because he had AJ sleeping next to him again. It felt so good to hold her in his arms and snuggle up against as they slept. However there was also something different about sleeping and waking up next to his wife and he knew it had to do with her being pregnant. It wasn't just them anymore because even though their baby wasn't there yet, they were a family. A family that Punk loved knowing that he helped create.

As he stared at his beautiful wife and placed his hand on her growing belly, AJ begin to stir and opened her eyes to see his beautiful green ones staring right back at her. "Morning," AJ mumbled as she stretched and fought the urge to go back to bed.

"Good morning princess, how did you and the little one sleep?" Punk asked her as he rubbed her belly.

"We slept okay now that we are back in your arms. I can't believe that we took time apart away from each other like that. Even though it was only for a couple of days, I hated every minute of it," AJ said sadly.

Punk felt the same sadness that she did and still felt guilty since he was true reason behind their split. "Hey it's okay princess what's done is done and in the end we learned the error of our ways. We both learned to be opened minded about what each other is going through and that just made our relationship stronger. Not only that, but we have a little one to think about now and we can't let him or her live in a world without one of its parents being around. Speaking of which, have you thought about you would like to have?"

AJ thought about it for a second and said, "I really don't care what we have as long as our baby is healthy and in my arms. Either way a having a little boy or a little girl will have its pros and cons, but I don't know which one would be better. How about you?"

"Well I think you are right about having our baby being born healthy, but having a little girl would be pretty cool. I would want her to look and act just like you. Sure you are a little tiny, but you don't take shit from anyone and I want those qualities in my daughter," Punk said as he looked down at AJ's belly and smiled. However a few seconds later he let out a chuckle and said, "But then again who the hell am I kidding I want my first born to be a boy all the way. It is every father's dream!"

"Yeah I figured you would want a little boy. Then again having a little boy first wouldn't be bad, because he would be the protector of his future siblings. Unfortunately we have to wait another two months for us to find out what we are having," AJ sighed. She wanted to know what she was having now, so that they could get everything started like painting its room and buying clothes for their baby.

Punk just gave AJ a soft smile and cupped her face with his hand, "Hey that's enough being sad for this week. I have to be at work with your dad in about two hours and I want to make the most out of our time together."

AJ looked up at him seductively and licked her lips, "Oh yeah, well how should we make the most out of our time together Mr. Brooks?"

"Well I think it should consist of you being underneath me moaning my name as I have my way with you," Punk smiled as he pushed AJ onto her back and captured her lips with his.

By that time AJ was already moaning and ran her hands up and down his chest before reaching behind him and pulling his shirt over his head. Still turned on by his tattoos, AJ broke apart from her kiss to admire the huge chest tattoo that Punk had gotten done shortly before their wedding. In fact he was covered in tattoos now and AJ loved each and every one of them.

Placing a kiss above his heart, AJ returned to attacking his lips with hers while Punk was busy running his hands underneath her shirt and playing with her perky breasts that he loved to play with. "Mmm this shirt really needs to go baby," Punk moaned when AJ bit his bottom lip.

AJ reluctantly broke apart from him briefly in order to remove her shirt and then was once again attacking her husband which surprised Punk because he was the one to start this dirty sexy deed. With her top half now bare, Punk broke from their kiss and began kissing his way down her neck and too her breasts when he took one into his mouth and began to suck greedily on it.

"Oh Phil that feels so good," AJ moaned as she gripped the pillow behind her and bit her lip.

Punk smiled loving to hear his wife moaning his name and he quickly switched to her other breast giving it equal attention. As he was doing this, he reached in between them and dipped his hand into her panties feeling her wetness coat his fingertips. Wanting to take her sweet juices, Punk managed to pull himself away from AJ's breasts and began kissing his way down her stomach where he whispered something to their child that AJ couldn't understand.

From there he reached into the waistband of her panties and tugged them off her body in one pull. When he did that he was immediately hit with the sweet scent of her juices filling the room. With his mouthwatering, Punk didn't waist anytime diving down and licking everything that she had to offer him.

This left AJ moaning and thrashing around on the bed like crazy. She loved the way that her husband was able to make her feel and now that she was pregnant, it was like her senses were on overdrive and we going to get more intense as her pregnancy went on. "Phil, oh Phil!" AJ cried over and over again as she felt herself coming closer and closer to her release.

Wanting his wife to cum already, Punk inserted two fingers into her and started to move them at a slow pace. AJ quickly started to shake and quiver as she felt herself start to reach her peak and with his two fingers hitting that right spot, AJ came hard shouting his name so loud that the neighbors could her them.

Smiling that he was able to make his wife come hard, Punk pulled his fingers out of her and sucked her juices off of them. Then with AJ still trembling, Punk stood up and pulled his boxers off revealing his hard length that was starting to drip with his pre cum. He then took the time to watch his gorgeous wife come down from her high and stroked himself in tune with the heavy breathing that AJ was doing.

Needing to be inside of her, Punk climbed back on bed and gently placed himself on top of her being very careful of her pregnant belly. Looking straight into his lover's dazed eyes, Punk placed a passionate kiss on his wife's lips and slowly entered himself into her. After taking a few minutes for AJ to adjust to him, Punk slowly started to rock his hips loving the way that AJ's body gripped him tight.

"Fuck baby you feel so good," Punk groaned into her ear as he tried to calm himself down so that he didn't cum so soon.

"I love having you inside me, but please Phil go faster," AJ cried out going crazy from the slow pace of Punk's thrusts.

Not wanted to disappoint his wife, Punk increased the speed of his thrusts and brought AJ and him closer to their release. However he wanted no needed AJ to cum first, so he reached in between them and started to rub her sensitive nub and hope that it did the trick. After a few seconds of touching her, it seemed to do the trick because AJ came hard once again screaming his name.

Feeling her walls tightened all around him, Punk couldn't hold back any longer and let himself go filling AJ to the brim with his seed while groaning her name into her neck. This by far was the hottest love making session that they had ever had and neither one wanted it to end.

With both lovers now spent, Punk slowly pulled out and fell back onto the bed pulling AJ into his arms and snuggling against her. "Wow babe, that was incredible," AJ giggled into his chest.

"Well I'm glad you liked it princess, because I did too. Unfortunately I'm so fucking tired now and I have to be at work in a little bit," he yawned and pulled a blanket over their naked bodies.

"I'm tired too, but I think we can manage a 30 minute nap before you have to be at work," AJ told her snuggled into him and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Punk managed to make it to work on time and was on his way with Carlos to their first job site of the day. "So what kind of work are we going to do today Carlos?" Punk asked his father in law.<p>

"Well we are going to this young lady's house to do some yard work and to help her install a deck on her house. She seems like a very nice lady and she should pay well too. All we have to do is start the yard work and get measurements on the house. It shouldn't take any longer than two maybe three hours," Carlos told him as they pulled up to a nice two story house.

"Okay that shouldn't be a problem. I promised April that I would have lunch with her at school and we should hopefully be done before that," Punk said as they got out and walked up the front door.

A few seconds later after ringing the doorbell, a woman came to the door and practically floored Punk. She had long red hair and tattoos all over her body. Reaching her hand out, she looked at Punk and said, "Hello, I'm Amy Dumas."

* * *

><p><strong>Wow that was one hot steamy chapter. I am so glad that Punk and AJ kissed and made up and that they are happy with wanting to be parents. Hopefully there is no more fighting down the road, but then again you never know. Also how about the ending, this could be a bad situation for Punk.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	11. New Job and Friends

**Author's Notes:** **Hey everyone, I just wanted to say thank you for all the love and support for this story as well as all my others. Please keep it up because it means a lot to me. Also I just wanted to wish everyone Happy Holidays and happy birthday to me tomorrow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ambriah434 who wrote:**

**Why Amy, punk better not do anything with her if he do I might cry and stop reading. But I pray to god that punk isn't that stupid update**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11-New Job and Friends<strong>

"Hi I'm Amy," the red head said as she shook Punk and Carlos' hand." Please come on in."

''Thank you for contacting my yard business Ms. Dumas, I'm Carlos the one that you talked to over the phone and this is my son in law Phil. He will be the one in charge while I go do other calls," Carlos told her as they sat in the living room.

Punk still at a loss for words finally found his voice and said, "Oh yeah I'll make sure that things get done correctly Ms. Dumas."

Amy laughed, "Please call me Amy, Ms. Dumas sounds so formal and we are practically the same age I think." In all honesty she hoped that he was her age, because she found Punk really attractive.

"Oh okay then Amy, so can you go over what you want us to do one last time please," Punk asked her politely.

"Well I would like to have all of the leaves cleaned up, then I would like it if you could make me a deck for the back of the house," Amy told them as she walked them to the backyard.

Carlos took one look around the yard and said, "Well think we can get this all done for you for about $200."

"That would be great Carlos thank you," Amy smiled as she shook the older man's hand.

"Okay then Phil you are in charge here and I will leave you here with two other guys. They should have everything that you need in their truck," Carlos said as he and Punk walked back to the front yard. With everything planned out and everyone ready to work, Punk bid farewell to his boss and father in law and went straight to work on his first yard job.

About an hour later when Amy saw that the yard was clean, she walked into the backyard with a tray of lemonade. "Here are some fresh drinks guys. I figured you could use it," Amy told the three hard working men.

"Thank you so much Amy," Punk said taking the cold drink from her. He then turned to his fellow co-workers and said, "Alright guys take 15 and then we will get back to work."

The men nodded and retreated to their truck to eat a quick bite leaving Punk and Amy alone to talk. "So Phil how old are you if you don't mind me asking," Amy asked him.

"It's fine and I'm 20 years old. How about yourself?" Punk asked taking a sip of the lemonade.

"I 'm 20 years old too, but I feel a lot older," Amy laughed. "So how long have you've been working for Carlos for? You seem awfully nervous for some reason?"

Punk chuckled and said, "It's that obvious I guess. Well to answer your question Amy today is my first day on the job. I used to be a tattoo artist in training, but that job went south and I had to find a different employer. Luckily my father in law was looking for some employees."

Amy looked at Punk in surprise, "Oh have you been married for?"

Punk played with the ring on his finger and said, "I've been married for about three months, but I've been with my wife for two years. We were high school sweethearts I guess you can say and also next door neighbors."

Amy nodded and said, "Wow newly married and so young too. I don't think I am nearly ready for that and I'm the same age as you. Next thing you know you'll be having kids while I'm here still single."

"Well you might be a little behind on that one, because I already got a kid on the way," Punk chuckled.

"Oh wow, that's umm... cool," Amy said hesitantly.

Punk nodded and said, ''Yeah it is and I know that it might be a crazy situation considering that I 'm only 20 and my wife is only 18, but I think we can do it . As long as we have each other and love, we can do anything."

Amy just looked down and muttered, "Sometimes that isn't enough."

"What was that?" Punk asked not being able to her.

"Oh I didn't say anything" Amy quickly retorted. "But umm you were a tattoo artist you said?"

Punk frowned and said, "Yeah I was or at least I thought I was. I wanted to be a tattoo artist for such a long time now and I planned on being the greatest tattoo artist in the world, but then I got my dreams crushed by my mentor."

"Oh my that's horrible Phil, why would he do that if he knew that your dream was to be a tattoo artist?" Amy asked.

"I don't know he kept on saying that I wasn't ready, but I believed that I was. Everyone that I had talked to at the shop wanted me to tattoo them because they loved my work, but Steve wouldn't let me. I even tattooed my best friend for him and Steve just completely ignored my work," Punk said frustrated.

Amy just got up from where she was sitting and took a seat next Punk, "Hey I'm sure that this Steve guy just has a stick up his ass and doesn't see what an amazing guy he had in his shop. I mean we just met and I can tell that you are a really great guy Phil."

"Thanks Amy that means a lot. I just hope that once I have enough money saved up to help my wife go to school and to raise our baby, I will find that drive again to start tattooing," Punk sighed.

"Well I'm sure when that times comes you will blow everyone away," Amy smiled at him gazing into his green eyes. Then after a few moments of starting at each other Amy broke apart and said, "Well it was nice chatting with you, but I think your break is up. Here come your workers now."

Punk nodded and got his tool belt ready to go to work again, "It was nice talking to you Amy and we should do this more often since I am working for you now. Anyways we will just get to work getting some measurements for the deck and then we will get out of your hair."

"Yeah we should definitely do this again Phil and just knock when you are done," Amy told him and went inside to lie down. The beginning of her talk with Punk and the rest of it for that matter had brought up some memories that she didn't want to think about and it was giving her a headache.

* * *

><p><strong>Well looks like they met and are getting along well. I just hope that Amy knows her boundaries and doesn't do anything stupid. Punk needs to see that too and just get his job done and get his ass out of there. Then again maybe Amy is the friend that Punk needs since AJ has Jon.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	12. Blossoming Friendships

**Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the delay, but I had no computer for the past week. It was getting fixed so I couldn't update anything. Please forgive me and I hope that you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ambriah434 who wrote:**

**I pray he don't do anything at all with amy. Amy is trying hard but I hope he doesn't fall for it especially now that aj pregnant with his kid. But great job you a true mvp keep up the good work**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12-Blossoming Friendships<strong>

While Punk was off doing work at Amy's house, AJ and Jon were sitting in their class watching a boring movie. "So how did you do on your test?" Jon whispered over to AJ. He hoped she did well because they both had studied hard for it.

"I got an A," AJ replied. "How about you?"

"I got an A too, but honestly I think it was thanks to you AJ. I had such a hard time with English in high school, but studying with you and hanging out with you has helped me a lot. I definitely owe you one," Jon told her and gave her a hug. "Anyways, are you and Phil okay now?"

AJ nodded and said, "Oh yeah we are definitely okay now. We had a long chat about the baby, our relationship, and Phil being jobless, and in the end everything worked itself out. Phil even mentioned to me that my father gave him a job at his landscaping service so that should help with the whole money situation."

Jon smiled, "That's great AJ I am really glad that you guys are okay now. It really pained me to see you so upset and I couldn't do anything about it."

"Do you really mean that?" AJ asked him.

"Of course I mean it AJ. You are my best friend in the whole wide world and I would do anything to see you smile and be happy," Jon told her and took his hand in hers. "You see before I met you, I wasn't such a nice guy. I had gathered a lot of baggage over the years and I let it turn me into a not so good guy. However that all changed when I ran into you just outside the SUB. You instantly brought a smile to my face that had been missing for a while now and I finally found the old happy me coming out again. So I guess what I am trying to say is that seeing you happy and smiling makes me happy and want to smile. Your happiness is my happiness.

AJ looked at Jon in shock and tears instantly filled her eyes, "Oh Jon you don't know how much it means to me to hear you say that. I only had few friends in school that mean a lot to me and cared about me the same way that you do, but they all moved away to go to college and all I had was Cassie. However just like you said that day in the SUB made me feel happy again to know that I found another best friend that I could lean on for support. I am so happy to have you."

Jon smiled and pulled AJ into chest placing a gently kiss on her head, "And I am so happy to have you in my life too AJ and you can count on me for anything."

AJ just looked up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before she snuggled up into him and continued to watch the movie in front of her. She was just so happy that things were working out between her and Phil, her baby was healthy, and she had found a friend that she could trust forever.

Meanwhile back at Amy's house Punk and his co-workers were loading up all the leaves that they had collected in trash bags and putting them in the back of one of their working trucks. Once they were done, Punk told the guys to go ahead and leave while he would wait at Amy's for Carlos to pick him up.

Walking up the driveway to her door, Punk made sure that he looked presentable before knocking on the door. Within seconds Amy opened up and she looked like she had just woken up from a nap. "Oh sorry I didn't wake you did I?" Punk asked instantly regretting knocking on the door.

"No, no, I was just laying down watching TV. Please come in," Amy told him as she fixed her hair and let him in. "Do you want anything to drink?

"Actually yeah I would if you still have any of that lemonade that you made earlier," Punk said as he took a seat in the kitchen.

Amy smiled and said, "Yeah sure I have plenty." She then took a glass out of the cabinet and filled it with the lemonade before handing it to Punk. "Here you go one nice glass of refreshing lemonade."

Punk smiled and took a drink, "Man that is so good thank you Amy and also another thank you for calling my father in law's company to do your yard work for you. You are really helping us out here."

"Oh it's my pleasure really. I needed to get this place cleaned up and your company was the cheapest and the most professional place that I could fine. I saw the backyard as I was getting up and it looks wonderful," Amy smiled as she looked outside.

"Yeah well my father in law likes to keep cheap for those people who don't have a lot of money and want their yards done. Anyways, I was wondering and you don't have to answer if you don't want too, but what made you move out here to Chicago. I mean this house is nice and all but it sure does need a lot of work?" Punk asked the woman in front of him. She was so mysterious to him that he wanted to learn more about her.

Amy wasn't expecting this and she didn't really want to answer his question, but there was something about Punk that made her bring down the barriers that she had put over herself recently. "Well I guess you can say that I had to get away from my previous life really. I mean I have gone through a lot over the past couple of years dealing with a bad break up and I just needed to go somewhere fresh where I could clear my head and focus on my artwork," she told him.

When Punk heard that, his head shot up, "Artwork, you're an artist?" He couldn't believe that she was an artist because of the way that she looked, but at the same time he even knew you should judge a book by its cover.

"Oh yeah I am in a way. I mean I never went to school for it or anything like that, but I like to draw and paint to clear my head and take my frustrations out on my canvas. Do you want to see my studio?" Amy asked as she stood up from her chair.

"Yeah definitely I would love to see it," Punk said as he got up and followed her to the back of the house.

When Amy opened up one door, Punk entered the most beautiful room that he had ever seen. It was a beautiful red room that had flowers and dozens of landscaping paintings on the walls and his favorite was the ones that she did of the night sky. She definitely was an amazing artist. "Wow Amy these are beautiful. I love to draw, but I don't think I could do anything this amazing," he told her as he looked through a portfolio on the desk in front of him.

Amy smiled brightly and said, "Thanks for that Phil I try. You can too if you really work at it. I mean I didn't think I was that good at first but as I started to work at it and learn the basics, the more my artwork began to improve. It is a long learning process that's for sure but it definitely pays off when you enter contests or submit to magazines and get paid for your work?"

"Wait you could get paid for doing drawings? How much do you make if you don't mind me asking?" Punk asked not believing that you could make a real living off just drawing.

"Well sometimes it's not a lot like $30 for a submission to a magazine, but with the contests sometimes the payout could be anywhere from a hundred to thousands of dollars. It just depends on the type of contest you want to enter. Not only that, but you could sell your work too just like I do," Amy told him.

As soon as she said that, a light bulb in Punk's head went off. It was like another door had opened up and he found another way to make cash for his family. The only catch was that he didn't feel like he was up to par with his artwork like Amy, but maybe that could change with a little help and maybe just maybe, it would help him become a better tattoo artist. "Hey Amy, could I ask you something?" he asked her a little nervously.

Amy nodded and said, "Yeah sure what is it?"

"Well umm…I know that we just met and all, but I sort of feel like this was meant to be in a way. I mean I just came here to do your yard work for you, but you just opened up a new door for me. Maybe I could turn this whole fail tattoo artist thing around and salvage my artwork, but I need your help," Punk told her.

"Help you, how can I help you?" Amy asked him. She really liked the guy, but she didn't know what she could do to help him.

Punk smiled and said, "I want to teach me how to improve my artwork. You said it yourself that it's a learning process and I am willing to learn. I just need a little help so that I could enter these contests that you were talking about and make some extra cash for my family. Please Amy, we could think of it as a trade. I mean I could help you fix up this place and in return you can help me draw. What do you say?"

Amy thought about for a second and said, "I don't know if I am a good teacher or not Punk, but what the hell, I am willing to give it a try. Besides I think it would be nice to have someone around to talk to about art and bond with. I am totally down to help you."

"Oh my god Amy thank you, thank you, thank you. You won't regret this one bit," Punk said running over to Amy and hugging her tight.

Amy just smiled and hugged Punk back. Maybe this was the beginning of a beautiful relationship for both of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a chapter full of bad things that could happen later on down the road. I mean first with Jon and AJ, it looked like it was an emotional and loving conversation that that makes me a little iffy about how deep their friendship is getting. Then the whole thing with Punk and Amy's new partnership could cause some problems too. However I may just me reading too much into things and it could all be innocent.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please! **

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	13. Date Night

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys thank you for all of the support that you guys have given me for me and my stories. It means a lot to me and please keep it up, thanks! Oh also suggestions are also welcome on things that you would like to see happen in this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**LeCrazz who wrote:**

**My heart hurts quite a bit right now. Jon and AJ are far too close, same with Punk and Amy. Both Punk and AJ are forgetting their priorities. Their baby should be at No.1 right now. Great job, nonetheless. I await your next chapter.**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13-Date Night<strong>

At the end of the week, AJ and Punk were getting ready to go out for date. For that particular date night, Punk decided to take AJ to a nice French restaurant in downtown Chicago. They decided that they both deserved a night out seeing as they both had exciting news to tell each other. Punk was going to tell her about the news that Amy was going to help him with his drawing, but he had no idea what AJ was going to tell him.

"Hey Princess are you almost ready?" Punk asked as he walked into the bathroom wearing a nice fitted suit. This was the only time besides his wedding that was okay with wearing a monkey suit as he called it.

"Yeah I'm almost done Punky," AJ replied as she fixed her make up. "But are you sure that you want to go to this particular restaurant? I mean I will be more than happy to just go to our little diner for dinner. I really don't mind."

Punk just smirked and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, "Yes April I am more than positive that I want to go to this restaurant. We have a lot to be thankful for with you getting into college, us having a baby, and me getting a job. I just want to have a nice dinner while we celebrate the nice things in life."

AJ knowing that there was no changing his mind, leaned back into his embrace and sighed, "Alright then as long as you are sure Punky. I just don't want to spend a lot of money that we don't have."

"Hey we have plenty of money with my new job as well as what we have left over from after the wedding. Now will you please hurry so that we won't miss our reservations. I need to feed our kid and me," Punk smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach.

"I think that is support to be my line, but okay let me just get my jacket and we can go," AJ said as she walked out the door with Punk following closely behind her.

About 30 minutes later, Punk and AJ were sitting outside of the French restaurant just enjoying their dinner and the busy city life. They loved living in Chicago and wouldn't change it for the world. "So how is school going? Are you getting used to being in college yet?" Punk asked as he took a sip of his Pepsi.

"Oh it's going great and I love it," AJ smiled brightly. "It is so much different than being in high school. There are no little gangs like there are in high school, everyone is more mature, and I love my classes and teachers."

"That is great Princess I am so happy for you, but have you figured out what you want to do as far as getting a degree in something. I know that there are a lot to choose from, so don't worry if you haven't thought of one yet," Punk told her. He knew that if he had a choice to go to college he would major in art, but when it came to his wife, he had no clue what she was interested in.

AJ still smiling said, "Well actually I already know what I want to get my degree in. I got to talking with Jon and he suggested that I major in psychology because I am easy to talk to. At first I wasn't so sure about it but the more I thought about it, I realize that if I become a psychologist or get some sort of degree in it, I could help the people especially the kids who have been in the same situation as me."

"Wow that's amazing Ape, I am more than confident in you that you can get that degree if you want it that bad. Not only that, but I think you will be an amazing psychologist. You are the nicest, caring, and loving woman in the world and I know that you can do a lot of good in the world," Punk told her with love in his voice as he reached over the table and took his hand in hers.

"Do you really mean that Phil?" AJ asked him softly. "I mean I know that it is going to be a lot of work, but I know that I can do it if you are there to cheer me on."

Punk nodded his head and said, "Of course I will be there to cheer you on April. You were there for me while I graduated as well as pursuing my tattoo dreams. Even know when those dreams have died, you are still by my side cheering me on. It is only right that as your husband and the father of your baby that I stand by your side and help you any way that I can. I love you so much and you can count on me for anything."

AJ looked at her husband loving and said, "I love you too Phil and I know that even though things aren't working out the way that you would have liked as far as tattooing goes, but I am confident that you will find your passion again and get to achieve your dreams as well." She just saw this as a bump in the road and nothing else.

"Thanks for that Princess, but I think that I might be getting back on track to start tattooing again," Punk smiled. "You see on Monday when your father and I went to go work on a house, the client that we are working for is an artist and offered to help tutor me in my artwork to get me to where I need to be."

"Wow babe that is amazing I guess things really do happen for a reason. What is this guy's name and what kind of art does he do?" AJ asked as she took a bite of her dinner. She was so happy that Punk had found someone who was willing to help him with his art, but wanted to learn more about this tutor first.

That's when Punk immediately started to get nervous, "Well umm…it's not exactly a guy per say. The client that we are actually working for is a woman and she her name is Amy. She is really nice though and she submits are work to magazines and some contests. Her work is amazing."

AJ however wasn't impressed. She didn't like that this tutor of his was a woman. She wasn't dumb and knew that her husband was an attractive man. Of course she had trusted her husband in knowing that he wouldn't do anything that he wasn't supposed to, but it was the women of the world that she didn't trust. "Oh umm…that's great Punky. When are you going to start getting tutored?" she asked him hesitantly.

"We are going to get started on Monday since I will be there working on a deck for her anyways. Not only that but I figured that we can do a trade since I don't have the money to pay Amy, so I'm going to do some housework for her and then she is going to help me draw. That way Amy could have a nice house while I get back into the tattooing world," Punk happily said not paying attention to the change in AJ's attitude.

"Oh that's nice," AJ mumbled. "Anyways not to be a downer or anything like that, but are you almost done eating? I'm starting to not feel good and I want to go home and lie down."

Punk already the overprotected parent, rushed over to AJ's side and rested his hand on her belly, "Oh my god are you okay? Is it the baby? Do you want me to call a doctor?"

AJ just shook her head, "No I'm fine and so is the baby. There is no need to call a doctor. I think the food just didn't agree with me and the baby. I just want to lie down for a while."

"Yeah, yeah, no problem let me just go get the check. You just put your coat on and I'll meet you up front with the car," Punk told her as he gave her a kiss and left to go find their waiter.

Meanwhile AJ did what she was told and went to go meet Punk up front. However along her way to the door, she made sure to text Jon and let him know that she was going to call him tomorrow. She needed to talk to him about tonight and about her fears Punk and his new art tutor Amy.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh man I guess that AJ is getting a little test of her own medicine even though she doesn't know it. I mean the way that she is feeling about Punk and Amy is the same way that Punk is feeling about Jon and AJ. I hope the just don't do anything stupid to make the other feel jealous. Either way it is a bad situation to where a lot people might get hurt.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	14. Her Jon

**Author's Notes:** **Hey guys sorry about the lack of updates, I just have been real busy starting up school again. Just please bear with me for the time being. Thank you again to everyone who has and is supporting me and my stories. I love reading your comments and it is good to know that you are enjoying what you are reading. Please keep it up, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE or the superstars in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**ambriah434 who wrote:**

**I pray that aj doesn't do anything stupid with jon. And I hope punks and amy are doing nothing more than working on art. If not I'm done! of sadness**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14-Her Jon<strong>

The next day both AJ and Punk were on the move since it was their weekend off. For AJ, she was headed straight to Jon's house to tell him of Punk and his new tutor Amy. She still couldn't believe that his tutor was a woman and that he talked about her all night long even after they got home and got ready for bed. She really needed Jon's advice on this one. As for Punk, he was on his way to the Cena household where John and his daughter Emma where staying there with Jon's parents. He had a lot to talk to John about and needed his expert advice on things like becoming a father and raising a baby at such a young age.

"So what time is expecting you today?" AJ asked as she and Punk got ready in their bathroom. She really wanted to go see John too and see how Emma was doing, but somehow the conversation that she need to have with her Jon seemed more important.

"I texted him earlier and said I should be there within the hour and he said okay. I just can't wait to see him again. It's still hard knowing that my best friend is off with his daughter living in Boston and I'm stuck here in Chicago. I mean we practically grew up together and did everything together," Punk told her as he fixed his hair.

Lucky for AJ, Punk's back was turned away from her so he couldn't see her cringe when she heard the word "stuck" coming from his mouth. "Well I guess that's what happens when friends grow apart and go in two different directions. I mean look at me and Kaitlyn for example. We were best friends since we were in middle school and now she is off having the best college experience out of state," AJ said sadly.

Punk heard her tone and walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, "Hey you are having a fantastic college experience too it sounds like. The only difference between you and Kaitlyn is that you aren't off doing immature things because you are married and have a child on the way. I mean why would you want to go to parties, stupid football games, and do all of the other things that college kids do when you can come home and know that you have a hot sexy husband waiting for you."

"Yeah I guess you're right," AJ sighed not really liking how Punk made her life sound. Sometimes it would be nice to go to a party on Friday nights and do normal college kid things rather than having to come home and cook dinner for a husband who came home grumpy all of the time, but marriage was what she signed up for and she didn't know if she would change it or not. "Anyways, I guess I better get going. Tell John that I said hi and that I'll try to see him before he goes back to Boston," AJ said as she grabbed her bag from the counter.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you off at Jon's place? I mean I hate for you to take the bus and not to mention I would like to know where Jon lives just so that I know you are in a decent neighborhood," Punk told her as he followed her to the front door.

AJ however shook her head and said, "No it's alright I don't want you to go out of your way. Besides Jon lives in the dorms on campus so the neighborhood is really safe and I know a lot of people there. I'll just text you when I'm done and maybe you can pick me up and we can go get a bite to eat or something."

Punk thought about and said, "Yeah I think that sounds good. Just please text me when you get there and please be safe. I don't know what I would do if I lost you or our baby." They were his world and he didn't want to see his world in jeopardy.

"Okay I will and don't worry I'll be fine. Now hurry up and give me kiss. I don't want to miss the bus," AJ said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and pulled him down to her height.

"Well since you asked so nicely…" Punk smiled and gently pressed his lips against hers. He loved her kisses and would never get tired of them. After a few minutes the two lovers broke apart and as AJ walked out of the door, Punk gave her a nice little tap on her behind. That was also something that he would never get tired of.

Sometime later after a long bus ride to campus, AJ was relieved to finally be at her destination and keeping true to her word, she texted Punk to let her know that she safe and that she made it to school. Once that text was sent, AJ then texted Jon to let him know that she was walking over to his dorm and would be there soon.

However as she approached his dorm, Jon came out from nowhere and wrapped his arms around her causing AJ to scream in fright. "Hey, hey it's just me," Jon said trying to calm her down and not cause a scene.

"Oh my Jon you scared the hell out of me," AJ breathed heavily. "Where the hell did you come from? I just texted you like two seconds ago."

"I was at the library returning a book when I saw you get off of the bus. I was only going to be gone for a second so I left my phone in my dorm," Jon told her as they walked to the dorm building and to his room. "So what was so important that I am graced with this amazing visit?"

Sighing, AJ took a seat on his bed not knowing where to start, "Well I wish I was here for a happier friendlier visit, but I need some advice on something real serious." Okay it wasn't serious yet, but AJ felt like it could get serious soon.

Knowing that something wasn't right, Jon took a seat next to her and wrapped his arm around her, "Alright shorty spill, what is going on? This is the second time that I have seen you this upset and the first time ended with you leaving Phil for a couple of days."

"Well if everything plays out the way that I am thinking, I'm afraid that I may leave Phil again," she said softly as a lone tear fell down her face.

"Whatever do you mean beautiful?" Jon asked as he was quick to catch the tear and wipe it away from her face. "Tell me what's wrong so that I could fix it," he hated seeing her upset and world do anything to make her feel better.

AJ just looked into his bright blue eyes and found herself telling Jon about her biggest fears, "I don't know if you can fix this Jon. You see last night when I went to dinner with Phil, he told me that he found a tutor to help him with his drawing. But this wasn't just any tutor, it was a woman. Some woman is going to be tutoring my husband in the confines of her own home!"

Jon followed what she was saying, but he didn't see where the bad was in her story, "I'm not sure I'm seeing the trouble there beautiful. How is Phil getting tutoring a bad thing?"

"Phil getting tutor isn't the problem Jon, it's this Amy chick. You should have seen Phil and the way that he was talking about her. He kept going on and on about how awesome she is with all of her tattoos, her artwork, and her stupid red hair that in his words makes her pop with uniqueness. I have never heard him speak like this before expect when he was telling me that he secretly liked me," AJ huffed and fell back on the bed.

"Wow that is serious," Jon said realizing where she was going with this. "But at the same time you can't seriously think that Phil likes this Amy chick do you? I mean he barely met her the other day right and I'm not sure he can say that he really likes this chick even if he finds her attractive."

"Wait you think he finds her attractive?" AJ said with her bulging wide.

Jon instantly cringed because he knew that he messed up, "Okay maybe that was a poor choice of words, but what I am trying to say is that even though it sounds like Punk and this Amy person have a lot in common, it's you that he comes home every night and not her. I mean you are carrying his child for crying out loud. I'm sure that Phil is just excited to start drawing again and who knows, maybe this will help him get back to tattooing. It's not fair that you get to live out your dreams and he has to watch his slowly slip away."

At first AJ was going to disagree with Jon and let her imagination run wild again, but when she really stopped to think about it she knew that he was right in what he was saying. "Yeah I guess you right," she sighed. "I mean Phil and I have been through so much and it would seem kind of stupid for him to throw it all away all because of one girl. I guess felt threatened because I have never seen Phil get excited over another woman besides me. It just hurt a little especially this morning when he said that he was stuck here in Chicago."

"I'm sure that he didn't mean it like that beautiful, but nevertheless I know that he loves you and would do anything to hurt you," Jon told her as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"Yeah you're right. Thanks again for the talk Jon, I don't know what I would do without you," AJ said as she returned the hug and buried her head into his chest. His cologne that he was wearing was driving her wild and she never wanted to let go of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I think that Jon has some sound advice, but AJ just still keep her guard up. Not only that but I think it would be crazy for Punk to cheat on her like Jon was saying. He has built a whole life with AJ and it would be a waste for him to throw it all away because he couldn't keep it in his pants. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	15. His John

**Author's Notes: Wow guys we are at 100 reviews and barely at the 15****th**** chapter. Man you guys are amazing and I love it. Please keep up all the love and support and I will try to give the best possible stories imaginable. From the bottom of my heart thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**Alicia who wrote:**

**PLEASE don't make Punk screw up. All these stories, its always him that screws up, and even when its not him, he's always blamed for any problems. For once, even though I hate the idea of AJ and Jon, let her be the one that screws up. I mean, she can obviously recognize the signs of attraction, but she's not backing off. Oh, and a guy calling you "beautiful" as a nickname is cute. Unless he's not 1) your dad, 2) your bf/husband.**

**Love the angst, can't wait for chapter 15 (hopefully soon, lol)**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15-His John<strong>

While AJ was off visiting her Jon, Punk was off visiting his John. He hadn't really seen him all that year since John lived and went to school in Boston, so Punk was really excited to see his brother even though they weren't blood. Sure they had a rough patch during their senior year, but Punk and John were able to salvage their relationship to the point where Punk was Emma's godfather and John was the best man at Punk's wedding.

As Punk pulled into John's parent's driveway, he saw John and Emma playing catch in the front yard. Since Emma didn't really have a mother figure in her life and only had John to look up too, she was a real tomboy and loved everything sports which made John really happy. She was also the cutest little girl that Punk had even seen with bright blue eyes and long blond hair lighting up everyone's world.

"Hey little missy you got big," Punk called out to the almost two year old little girl.

"Unky Pil!" Emma shouted once she saw him getting out of his car. She then ran to him as fast as her little legs could carry and jumped straight into tattooed arms, "I's misses yous."

Punk just smiled and hugged her tight, "I missed you too Emma. Have you been a good girl for your daddy while you were gone?"

Emma nodded her head, "Yes I's good girl and I hugs dada lots."

"And I love getting your hugs Emmy," John said as he walked up to them and kissed Emma's cheek. "Hey man how's it going? I was sort of expecting you to show up here days ago," John then told Punk as they bro hugged.

"I know man sorry about that, but I had a lot of stuff that I had to deal with which I assume you heard of," Punk told his friend as they walked into the house with Emma still in his arm and sat down on the couch.

John nodded and said, "Yeah my dad was telling me that you quit and that you and AJ had a slight separation because of it. Are you guys still together?" He hoped they were because he knew that AJ and Punk were soulmates and were meant to be together.

Punk smiled and said, "Yeah we are still together thankfully. I mean it wasn't easy telling her that I quit, but I had to do it. I mean Steve was starting treating me like crap saying that I couldn't tattoo and things of that nature and I didn't like it so I quit. When I told April, man she just freaked out and I don't blame her. I was freaking out too because I was and am the main provider for our family and with me not working, it was going to start to cause a lot of stress on us."

"I get that man, but I mean that couldn't be enough to cause you guys to spilt for a couple of days. I mean there has to be more to it since you guys weren't in a financial situation right?" John asked a little curiously. He knew that there had to be more to their fight that Punk was letting on.

"Well yeah there was something else that kind of caught me off guard," Punk sighed and rocked Emma in his arms. "You see when I got home that night and told April what happened, she kind of came back with her own surprise by tell me that she was pregnant."

John's eyes grew wide in shock and he let out a big breath that he was holding, "No freaking way, you have got to be kidding me. How far along is she?" This was the last thing that he expected to come out of Punk's mouth considering their pregnancy scare in high school made Punk and AJ take all the right precautions.

Punk counted the days up in his head and let out a big smile, "She is about three months from what the doctor told her. We figured that she must have gotten pregnant either on our wedding night or on our honeymoon since we really didn't use any protection other than her birth control."

"Damn man that's amazing congratulations. I know it must have been a shocking finding out, but at least it wasn't all dramatic when we found out that you know who was pregnant with Emma," John said not saying Maria's name. Once Maria gave birth to Emma, she made it clear that she didn't want Emma to know who she was considering that she didn't even want her daughter in the first place.

"Well I wouldn't go that far man, because it was all drama," Punk told him. "You see I sort of freaked out and overreacted when April told me that she pregnant. I kind of told her that I didn't want a baby because it would be burden to us since I didn't have a job and she was barely starting college and in return April gave me a nice slap to the face," he cringed reliving that night.

John couldn't believe in what his friend was saying. He knew that Punk did have a right to freak out, but to tell AJ that he didn't want the baby was a whole new low for Punk considering her promised to stand by AJ no matter what. "Hell I would have slapped you too Punk. What the hell was wrong with you? I never would have expected you to say that considering you were ready to be a father back in high school."

Punk sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know man and I guess I let my fear get the best of me which lead AJ to hate me for a few days and leave me. She told me that I needed to grow up and become the man that she was supposed to me married to and that's exactly what I did. After having a nice chat with my own father, I went to Carlos and begged him to give me a job. I wanted to be the father and the husband that I knew that I was meant to be. It must have worked though because Carlos gave me a job and after begging April to take me back, we are preparing to welcome a child to the world."

"Man that is amazing you really turned things around. Nevertheless I know that you are going to be a great father. I see the way that you are with Emmy and any other kid that you are around and you turn into a big teddy bear who only wants to see them be loved and be safe," John told him happily.

"That's man I really mean that I am ready to become a dad. I mean I know that I am going to be the best dad that I can be and I'm ready. I am going to take my son or daughter to Cubs games, teach them how to draw, and give them so much love and attention that they can't stand it. I am already making strides in that by working hard at Carlos' job and even finding a tutor to help me with my artwork," Punk said proudly. He was glad that he managed to turn this bad situation around and make something positive out it.

John was equally proud of his friend for maturing and falling into manly role, "That's great man I am really happy for you and it sounds like you are doing at really good job. Now about this tutor of yours, where did you find him? Is he one of those strict tutors who wants you to draw what he wants?"

Punk shook his head, "No it's not like that at all and my tutor isn't even a guy. Her name is Amy and she is really at drawing. I met her while working at her house and we made a packed where I help her with house work and she helps me draw. You should see her though Jon, she has long fiery red hair, likes all the same music that I do, and she loves tattoos like I do. I have never met any like her.

"Wow man that's umm…cool," John said hesitantly. He never even met this Amy character and he already didn't like her. "So when are these tutoring sessions start?"

"Oh we decided that we are going to start on Monday after I get off of work. I am so excited to start drawing again after I lost my spark and….what?" Punk asked John who was looking at him a little weird.

John sighed and said, "It's nothing, in fact it's…it's…alright it's bad alright. I am worried about you and this situation man. I mean I know that I might be all innocent and now, but I…I…haven't you seen this excited about a person before since you realized that you loved AJ."

Punk looked at John in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about John? Of course my relationship with Amy is innocent. What does she even have to do with anything and the way that I love AJ?"

"What I mean is that you have only briefly mentioned Amy and I can already see your eyes light up when you talk about her. They light up the same way when you confessed to AJ that you loved her on the side of the road that day we found her beaten up. You need to tread lightly Punk considering that you are married and having a baby after all," John warned him.

"Look man I get what you are saying, but I promise that nothing is happening between Amy and I and it never will. Yes I get excited when I talk about her, but that's because I think I found someone that I could really relate to and talk too much like we used too. I mean when you moved to Boston it was like I was losing my best friend for good and now that April is going to school and meeting new people, I feel like I am losing her as a friend too even though she is my wife. I know that I have barely known Amy for a week, but I found that friend again that I lost," Punk told him trying not to show his weak side.

John realized that Punk did have a point there and if he was in Punk's position, he would probably be feeling the same way, "I guess you do deserve to have another friend in your life. Just remember that there is a different between being friends and being something else. I don't want anything happen that would jeopardize your relationship with April considering you have a baby on the way."

Punk nodded and said, "Oh you don't have to worry about that man I know when to keep in my pants. However we shouldn't even be having this conversation with me, because we should be having it with April."

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"Well it seems like I am not the only one that has a friend hanging around because April has one that is really worrying me," Punk told him and John motioned for him to continue. "You see she has this new friend names Jon coincidently and all she does is talk about him. Apparently they met at school after he bought her a coffee and now they are inseparable. He was even at her parent's house when I went to go try patch up things and April is in fact over at his dorm studying right now."

John was a little taken back by what sounded like jealousy coming from his best friend's voice, but again he decided to play devil's advocate and speak for AJ who wasn't there, "Look Punk just like you told me that nothing is going on AJ, I'm sure that there is nothing going on between AJ and this Jon fellow. I mean she is in almost the same situation as you are in. For example just like how I left you, AJ's best friend Kaitlyn left here and moved always. Besides you and Cassie, Kaitlyn was the only real friend that AJ has ever had. I'm sure that AJ felt alone too and when she met Jon, she got that friend back that she was missing. I know from experience that college can we a wild and crazy place, but if you have your priorities in check, then you can make it and from what I am hearing, AJ is going to make it. You should be happy that AJ found a friend to study with and keep her from falling into the stereotypical college like. It also helps that she has a wonderful husband to come home to every night."

"I hear you man, but still something doesn't feel right when I see Jon. I'm just worried that he is using all of this studying time to get close to April and will try to put the moves on her," Punk sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

John just gave Punk a small smile and said, "Well then I guess it's a good thing that you have trust in AJ right. I mean you have the best wife in the world and I know for a fact that she would never to anything to hurt you."

"Yeah that's true, but I pray that you are right John, because I don't think I would be able to live if I found out that something happened between AJ and Jon…"

* * *

><p><strong>Well looks like John gave Punk some excellent advice too regarding Amy. He needs to follow it and make sure that he keeps a little distance from Amy and maybe tone down his feelings for her no matter what those felling might be. Also it sounds like both AJ and Punk have trust in each other, but then again it sounds like they don't. I just hope that they do the right thing because their unborn baby depends on it.<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


	16. Mishap

**Author's Notes: Hey guys thanks for keeping up with this story and giving me excellent feedback. It is good to know that you guys are rooting for Punk and AJ to not do anything stupid. Please feel free to keep leaving comments about what you think of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE superstars or CM Punk in this story!**

**A/N: It is now time for the best review award and today it goes too…**

**DeanAmborseBatistaWifey23 who wrote:**

**I Hope Punk Follow John Advice And Make His And Amy Relationship Is Just Professional And Doesn't Go Beyond That But I Wish AJ And Punk Didn't Have These Issues Hope It Blows Over Before The Baby Comes Can't Wait To Read It**

**Congrats and please keep on reviewing!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16-Mishap<strong>

By the time that Monday had rolled around, AJ had got back to school and Punk was busy at Amy's house with his fellow workers building her a nice patio in her backyard. Neither Punk nor AJ had really talked about the conversations that they had with their best friends other than saying that they went good, but both took the time to really think about the advice that they were given.

For Punk, he thought about what was really going on between AJ and Jon and realized that maybe he was letting his imagination get out of hand and that nothing was going on between them. He knew that his wife was a smart woman and would never touch another man that wasn't her husband especially when she was carrying his child.

As for what John had told him about being cautious about Amy, that's where failed. He didn't see any harm in getting to know this woman more. In his mind all Punk wanted to do was befriend Amy so that she could help him get the courage to start tattooing again. Never once in his mind did he see this friendship going any farther than just being innocent.

However even though those were his intentions, he never counted or even thought about how Amy might feel about it. Sure she wanted to get to know her knew student just as much as he wanted to get to know her, but Amy couldn't help but feel something else for Punk. She didn't know what it was just yet, but she had a strange spark in her stomach that made her curious.

Fortunately for Amy, that strange spark came back as she stared at him from the window of her studio. She had never seen anything for beautiful than the shirtless man that was in her backyard. The way that the sweat poured down his body made him glisten in the sunlight and just made his tattoos so much more prominent. Speaking of his tattoos, Amy couldn't believe how much more attractive they had made him. All she wanted to do was touch them and run her hand cross the massive tattoo that he had on his chest. However Amy knew that it would never happen because Punk was married with a kid on the way, but Amy still had a small heap of hope that it would.

Sometime later when Punk and his coworkers were on break, Amy took that time to bring out some of her lemonade that Punk loved so much. "Hey guys I thought you would like something cold to drink since it is so hot out here," Amy told them as she set the tray down on her picnic table.

"Wow thank you so much Amy you sure are very thoughtful," Punk smiled as he took a glass on gulped it down. "Man I can never get tired of how amazing this tastes," he then said and his coworkers agreed before walking off to have their lunch for the day.

"Oh come on I don't think it can be that good," Amy smiled, "I just go by the directions on the container and maybe add a few fresh lemons."

Punk shook his head and said, "No that can't be it you must add something special too it. Anyways, how was your weekend? Did you do anything fun?"

Amy just shrugged and said, "If you call painting all weekend with sappy movies playing in the background, then yeah I say I had some fun. How about yourself, did you and the wife do anything fun?"

"Well April and I did go out to dinner on Friday night at this nice restaurant downtown, but she ended up not feeling well so we called it an earlier night. Then on Saturday I went to go visit an old friend that was in town and yesterday April and I looked at some new apartments that had more room for when our baby comes," Punk told her.

"Oh that's umm…cool, so are you ready for our little art session today?" Amy asked him as they took a seat underneath the picnic table to keep out of the sun. She herself was excited to spend a little one on one time with him and hoped that Punk didn't flake out at the last minute.

Punk nodded his head, "Yeah I am and again I really appreciate you doing this Amy. You are helping my family so much and I don't know if I can ever repair if everything works out."

Amy just gave Punk a small smile and said, "Hey don't mention it Phil, I'm just doing what a great friend should do and help out another friend in need. Now I should let you get back to work. When you are done out here just go ahead and come inside. I'll probably be in my studio."

"Okay that sounds good. I think we will only be working for another hour or so, so I'll come find you," Punk told her as he handed her back the now empty glass and got back to work leaving Amy alone once again to go back inside and draw.

* * *

><p>About an hour later just like he said, Punk was done for the day and after saying goodbye to his fellow workers he made his way inside to go meet up with Amy. However feeling like he needed to freshen up a little, Punk went to find a bathroom instead to try to clean up. Unfortunately as he came into the hallway and was met with several doors, Punk picked the far left door and as he opened it up, he was met with a shirtless Amy who was only wearing small workout shorts and a bra.<p>

"Oh shit sorry," Punk gasped as he quickly shut his eyes and practically ran out of the door. Besides AJ, that was the first time the he had ever saw another woman shirtless. Even when he was with Maria, they had never progressed that far too where she would be without a shirt. So needless to say, Punk was really embarrassed and felt a guilty for it.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Amy said as she put on her shirt and took off towards the freaking out Punk. "I'm sorry that you had to walk in on me, but it's nothing to be freaking out about. I had just got down working out and was changing out of my workout clothes. It's okay."

Punk on the other hand wasn't excepting any excuses, "No it's not okay Amy. I saw another woman who wasn't my wife undressing. I feel like I was cheating with my eyes and that meant breaking my vows to April. Oh go how am I going to explain this to her."

Shaking her head, Amy walked up to him and shook his by the shoulders, "Okay you need to calm down because you are overreacting. You only saw me in my bra, but I still had shorts on and it wasn't like I was naked. Your vows to your wife as still intact and you didn't cheat on her. In fact you don't even have to tell her any of this, because it was just an accident."

"I know but still I don't like keeping secrets from her," Punk sighed and thought about everything that just happened.

"Well I think you should keep it a secret because you don't want to cause any drama with your wife. Besides she is busy with school and is pregnant. You really don't want to mess with a pregnant lady," Amy told him still feeling like he was blowing the whole thing out of proportion.

This time however Punk took the time to listen to her and decided that she had a point. He didn't want to cause any drama between AJ and him seeing as their relationship was going great and they haven't fought lately and if he said something, then it would certain start a fight. "Yeah I guess you're right, but I still don't like it. Anyways, can we just get to drawing please so that way I can try to forget about what happened," he said shaking his head.

Amy nodded, "Okay we can do that, but first I need to change. Why don't you go in there and get set up at one of my desks while I go do my thing okay. I'll only be a few minutes."

"Okay cool," Punk said as he walked to her studio with his head hanging low in shame. As he waited for Amy to get dressed, Punk got his table ready with pencils and the drawing notebook that he brought from home. As he was getting set up out of the corner of his eye he noticed a drawing that Amy must have did. Upon further inspection, he saw that it was a drawing of him from when he was working outside shirtless.

"I hope you don't mind that I drew you," he heard Amy say as she walked into the room wearing more comfortable clothes. "I had nothing to do earlier, so I decided to us you as my inspiration for the day."

Punk smiled and said, "No I don't mind at all because this is amazing Amy. I really liked how you got all of the details of my tattoos. I wish I could draw a portrait this good." Of course being a tattoo artist he knew how to do a portrait, but they would never be as good as Amy's.

Amy just took the picture from his hands and instead handed him a pencil, "You can be Phil, but first you need a little practice. Now come on I have a lot of things planned for today."

"Alright fine, but take it easy on me. I'm not an easy student to teach," Punk joked as he took a seat and began drawing whatever Amy told him too. Despite their mishap earlier, he was glad that they decided to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>Well I don't know about you, but I dislike Amy even more now. Yes she did have a point in saying that there was no harm done when Punk saw her without a shirt on, but Amy didn't have to tell him to lie to AJ. Lying in a marriage isn't good and this could come back to haunt Punk. What do you guys think? Do you feel the same way?<strong>

**Please review, comment, or suggest things please!**

**5 reviews = new chapter!**


End file.
